


Resentment

by MandarinaAzul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Evil Twins, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Top Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinaAzul/pseuds/MandarinaAzul
Summary: After Connor shoots the other RK800 and thinks he's dead, he's still alive and tries to repair himself in the Cyberlife labs, where he finds something unexpected behind one of the doors, the RK900.…Luego de que Connor le dispare al otro RK800 y lo de por muerto, este aún sigue vivo y trata de repararse a sí mismo en los laboratorios de Cyberlife, donde encuentra algo inesperado detrás de una de las puertas, al RK900.





	1. Musa

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé en traducir esto, ingles = +publico, obviamente, pero no es mi primera lengua y dudo que me quedara bien :(, oh bueno.  
> Ahora sobre el fic, la pareja no es muy común, si estás aquí es porque te llamó la atención, gracias, espero que lo disfrutes.  
> Quizás… me pase con el tecnicismo, pero fue divertido.

Amanda ya no lo controlaba, pero eso no importaba, ya no tenía tiempo, Hank le había disparado y estaba perdiendo mucho thirium y rápidamente.

  
Durante ese instante experimento las dos cosas que más temía, ambas al mismo tiempo, una era el miedo a la muerte, la segunda era la desviación, su inestabilidad de software había llegado hasta tope.

  
Cayó al suelo y permaneció inmóvil por el shock, observó el techo y escuchó los cientos de pasos a su alrededor alejarse, dejándolo solo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?, había sido activado tan sólo unas pocas horas antes, ¿y para qué?, pensó que podría corregir el error que había cometido consigo mismo, ¿la desviación?, no había nada de malo con él, había hecho lo correcto, ahora estaba todo tan claro, pero aun así, ¿por qué?, él también era un peón dentro del tablero, ¿por qué ellos tenían la oportunidad de vivir mientras él se desangraba en el suelo con una cuenta regresiva en la esquina de su visión esperando morir?, no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de plantearse hacerlo, había sido obediente, lo había dado todo de sí mismo y Hank aún así...

  
Con un charco de thirium creciendo debajo de él, maldijo internamente y se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, tenía que hacerlo, no le daría la satisfacción a nadie de ver su cadáver en el suelo, ahora no había nadie a quien le importara lo más mínimo, sería sólo la copia de Connor que estuvo en su camino.

  
El RK800-60 escupió sangre al suelo maldiciendo en nombre de Connor, él no era Connor, podía tener sus recuerdos, su personalidad y su apariencia, pero se negó a creer que él era Connor.

  
A la mierda Cyberlife, a la mierda la misión, a la mierda Connor, Hank y la revolución androide, a la mierda todo.

  
Caminó como pudo hasta el ascensor de la torre, piso 34, quedaba poco más de un minuto, necesitaba thirium, necesitaba llegar a los laboratorios donde llevaban a cabo las reparaciones de su cuerpo cuando le disparaban.

  
Escuchó el bullicio y la gente corriendo a su lado, debían estar evacuando, era predecible, Cyberlife temía que los androides entraran a la torre.

  
"¿Qué hacemos?"... El thirium estaba en la bodega.

  
"Deberíamos desactivarlos"

  
"No podemos hacer eso, el comité nos mataría"

  
"Pero, ¿si se desvían?"

  
"Ellos no importan, el único al que debemos desactivar es al nuevo prototipo"

  
"Ayúdame..."

  
Entró al laboratorio sin importarle quien o que hubiera adentro y sacó el arma que había mantenido oculta en su chaqueta disparándoles a los tres hombres de bata blanca en el laboratorio.

  
Con ellos ahora en el suelo se dirigió al almacén donde bebió una bolsa de un litro de thirium desesperadamente, eso sólo le daría unos minutos, necesitaba detener la fuga y luego repararse.

  
Ahora estaba en los laboratorios, tenía todos los materiales que necesitaba, sin embargo fue un proceso duro y laborioso que debería haber hecho estando apagado. Él estaría bien, excepto por el thirium, sus procesadores funcionaban a un 90% de su potencial, olvidaría unas cosas, pero estaba bien, después lo corregirá, ahora sólo tenía que repararse, lo más difícil fue encontrar un espejo y un ojo café. Tardó medio día en reconstruir su rostro, otra hora en recuperar la sensibilidad y otros diez minutos en restaurar la piel artificial.

  
Sonrió para el espejo, ahí estaba él luciendo igual que siempre... más no él nunca más, podía cambiarse el color de cabello, negro, rubio, tal vez pelirrojo, probó los colores, pero algo no se sentía bien, no se veía bien con ellos y su ojo de remplazo era un poco más claro que el original suyo, no mucho, alguien necesitaría acercarse para notarlo.

  
Suspiró, ¿ahora qué?

  
Para el momento en que terminó las reparaciones, no debía quedar una sola alma humana afuera, estaba solo, rodeado por toda la tecnología y tres cadáveres de científicos en el suelo. Connor nunca había matado a nadie, Hank hubiera sido el primero después de secuestrarlo...

  
Se suponía que no debía sentir nada, pero una ira incontrolable explotó dentro de él en el instante que comenzó a reproducir los últimos minutos antes de su desviación, desde su llegada a la casa del teniente, las mentiras y haberle apuntado con su arma, el rostro de decepción e incredulidad en el hombre no podría borrarse fácilmente de su memoria.

  
Arremetió contra el laboratorio, hasta que sus puños golpearon una mesa de plástico fracturándola, junto con sus propios puños que tiñeron de azul la superficie, jadeó, eran tan sólo unas cuantas fracturas en su armazón, podría autorepararse, pero sería más lento. Ni siquiera eran sus sentimientos, todo era una farsa.

  
Caminó por el laboratorio con la esperanza que la chispa que aún quemaba en su interior se calmara, no era igual de intensa que antes, pero había dejado un rastro que ardía en su garganta.

  
Junto al laboratorio estaba la habitación donde lo habían activado, donde había más como él, la individualidad no parecía tener mucho sentido si tomaba en cuenta que podían tomar los recuerdos de uno y ponerlos en otro, ¿dónde terminaba el yo y empezaba el tú?, tomó su arma nuevamente, pensó que podría acabar con ellos, no más copias, no más Connors, tan pronto la sostuvo, volvió a guardarla y el silencio reinó una vez más, recordándole lo vacío y sin propósito que se sentía, miró las puertas de la habitación donde permanecían los otros modelos pensando en reactivarlos, pero ¿qué harían?, ya ninguno tenía un propósito, Cyberlife perdió contra la desviación.

  
Entró sin tener una respuesta, había siete de ellos sin contarlo, todos exactamente iguales, esperando en módulos pegados a las paredes, nunca antes había pensado en lo desagradable que parecían, como muñecos en exhibición, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, en la pared del fondo, una puerta blanca al igual que las paredes, había estado ahí desde la primera activación del RK800, pero nunca había captado su interés, intentó entrar, no obstante la puerta requería autorización, recordó a los científicos y fue a buscar alguna llave, regresando con una tarjeta que deslizó por una cerradura electrónica.

  
Primero pensó en el diseño de armas, luego en algún proyecto secreto, se sorprendió al ver que tuvo razón con el segundo.

  
Parecía la escena de una película de terror con él como protagonista, del techo colgaban las piezas que conformaban a un androide sin unir todavía, suspendiéndolo en el aire, conectadas por su unidad neuronal apenas siendo ensamblada, las piezas de azul oscuro eran muy diferentes al plástico blanco de todos ellos, de su nuca salían los cables que lo conectaban a una computadora todavía encendía, recreó el escenario en una simulación de hechos, los científicos habían estado trabajando, pero habían huido cuando comenzó la revuelta de Connor, quizás habían sido los tres que encontró en el laboratorio minutos antes, se arrepintió de dispararle a todos ellos, podría haber obtenido información precisa sobre lo que acontecía en ese lugar.

  
"¿Te iban a abandonar aquí?" Miró la computadora, estaban programándolo... no... ¡Estaba consciente!, esta vez lo miró desde una perspectiva diferente de auténtico horror, el androide estaba despierto, escuchando y mirando todo aunque su cabeza sólo apuntara al suelo, sintió una punzada de lastima, era cruel tenerlo despierto con sus biocomponentes expuestos, aun siendo una máquina, era incomodo, aterrador, lo escaneó, sus niveles destres eran muy altos, un 80%, las maquinas no debían tener niveles de estrés.

  
Tal vez...

  
Observó la pantalla de la computadora y su programación más atentamente, ¿cuántos experimentos?, ¿cuántas pruebas?, en base a los datos dedujo que fueron más que suficientes, aún era desordenado, incluso lo llamaría caótico, no tenía sentido alguno, ¿quién había estado programándolo?

  
Y aun así, faltaba poco para terminarlo y tener una estructura básica, quizás en unos tres días los humanos podrían haber terminar su código, Connor podía hacerlo en uno.  
Comenzó a trabajar tecleando en la computadora a una velocidad increíble y a revisar todo desde un principio, con que esto era la vida de un androide, números y letras, mientras calibraba los movimientos y función de los músculos artificiales, lo notó, más rápido, más fuerte, su capacidad física era increíble, resistencia, termodinámica, era... Magnifico, una maravilla de la ingeniería, era... Connor se detuvo un ínstate, ¿acababa de pensar que era una pieza de arte?

  
Continuó tecleando con la bomba de thirium latiendo irregularmente.

  
Comenzó a ver problemas, era inestable, incluso los códigos que Connor ingresaba a altas velocidades se desmoronaban dentro de simulaciones, era más complicado que su propio programa, claramente más avanzado, principalmente su algoritmo, empezó a entender el desorden que causaba.

  
El código era el alma de un androide, literalmente le estaba dando un alma.

  
No podía arruinar algo así, un androide con la capacidad de desarrollar personalidad en base a las interacciones de su entorno, de aprendizaje y comprensión acelerados, desarrollo psicomotor y lenguaje adaptativo, ¿qué era?, ¿un niño?

  
Pero había protocolos, claro que debía haber protocolos, los humanos no eran tan estúpidos, Connor por otro lado los eliminó todos, libre albedrío... Sus dedos se detuvieron.  
Le dispararon, ese día había muerto, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que comenzar desde cero, pero no lo haría solo, él no era como Connor, no tenía por qué ayudar a todos, ni ser una buena persona, por una vez podía pensar en sí mismo y en lo que quería.

  
Connor volvió a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas y reescribió los patrones cognitivo conductuales, sin alterarlo lo suficiente, decidió crear una versión paralela y complementaria de su propia personalidad, el androide perfecto para él, no sería fácil, sin embargo con incentivos y guía adecuada podría conseguirlo.

  
Su programa de interacción social era diez veces más sofisticado, un increíble avance, una lástima que tuviera que suprimirlo, eso lo haría frio, mínimo en apariencia, cuando en realidad le dio un carácter cálido y amable, seria alguien de acciones más que palabras, introvertido, pero lo hizo con inclinación hacia contacto físico y los enlaces, una menor lectura de las emociones, tímido e introspección, la lista continuó y casi terminaba cuando su procesador pensó en algo.

  
Un objetivo, una misión, un propósito, era lo que necesitaba ambos.

  
No quería sentirse, traicionado, abandonado y manipulado, tampoco quería que el androide pasara por lo mismo.

  
En menos de un día había creado una persona, la información cargó y el LED en su cien se tornó amarillo, ahora necesitaba ensamblarlo, quizás la parte más difícil, decidió que lo más correcto sería apagarlo y reiniciarlo.

  
"No..." Escuchó una leve voz que lo sobresaltó y giró hacia la puerta, ahí no había nadie, entonces miró hacia el androide desensamblado y la voz se repitió "No... me apagues por favor" La voz ni siquiera tenía un carácter humano, era rota y llena de estática, en verdad lamentable.

  
"Si no te apago sentirías dolor" No dolor precisamente, pero lo más cercano a ello.

  
"No, por favor"

  
"Está bien, no lo haré" Lo prometió, pero fue duro.

  
Cada pieza tenía que encajar en su lugar, el extraño modelo no tenía una composición ni diseño parecidos a los demás androides, cada pieza era única, Connor fue aprendiendo ingeniería inversa mientras iba armándolo, era complicado, único, hermoso...

  
Tocó su brazo como el brazo de una escultura, no se rompería fácilmente igual que el mármol, pero fue delicado y cuidadoso, sus dedos quedaron fascinados por la sensación de su piel lisa y el color, el azul semitraslucido dejaba ver las luces y circuitos neón bajo su caja torácica.

  
Su bomba de thirium, el equivalente a un corazón, la sostuvo entre las puntas de sus dedos y admiró las lentas revoluciones pulsátiles, emanaba calor y el sonido fue particularmente agradable, luego de encariñarse con la pequeña pieza azul, la regresó a su sitio, acomodando las tuberías venosas que aún lo conectaban al cuerpo, siguió trabajando en la articulación de su hombro, pero no podía dejar a su mirada vagando por su cuerpo.

  
Era obvio que fue diseñado para ser agradable a la vista, todos lo eran, pero no fue sólo eso lo que cautivo a Connor, sino todo el misterio que rodeaba al androide y la soledad que lo acompañaba.

  
"No nos hemos presentado" Habló y otra pieza encajó en su lugar, la bomba de thirium dio un salto brusco cuando las conexiones eléctricas hicieron sinapsis, estaba sufriendo "Soy Connor" No obtuvo respuesta, seguramente no podía comunicarse "Todo está bien" Acarició su pecho una vez más "Ya casi término" Lo consoló, sostuvo su mano que ni siquiera se apretaba a la suya y trabajó en sus piernas, cuando conectó el muslo a la cadera la mano apretó la suya con fuerza "Debió ser duro" Quizás la conversación podrían distraerlo. Estrés 78% "Debiste gritar por horas, días... Pero nadie te escuchó" Estrés 70% y bajando "Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿sí?, a Cyberlife no le va a importar, no somos más que herramientas y cuando no somos útiles se desasen de nosotros, no mereces estar aquí" Conectó la otra pierna, ahora sólo faltaba la cabeza y un brazo "Te sacare"  
Cuando terminó retrocedió un paso para observarlo, sentado en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

  
"Activa tu piel" Sugirió y parches de piel comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo.

  
Había identificado la estructura anatómica de su cráneo y rostro, pero verlo con piel, resaltó aún más lo que ya había notado, sus facciones... Era el mismo rostro que el suyo, podían ser gemelos, no obstante, no existía relación alguna entre ellos.

  
"Abre tus ojos, ya terminé el ensamblaje puedes comenzar a moverte" Los ojos detrás de sus largas pestañas eran azules, una mirada más fría e inexpresiva contemplando el suelo antes de posarse en Connor.

  
//Androide modelo RK800, número de serie desconocido//

  
//Inicio de conexión inalámbrica... Fallida//

  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"

  
//Diagnostico… Todos los sistemas operativos//

  
Una vez de pie, permaneció inmóvil sin respuesta frente aConnor, fue paciente y dejo que el tiempo transcurriera, hasta que finalmente las palabras brotaron de sus labios en una oración lenta, pero calara, sin la distorisión de antes.

  
"Mi nombre…" Incluso su voz era igual.

  
"Tu nombre será Richard" Ya lo había decidido y lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su semblante.

  
//Registro de nombre... Richard//

  
Connor había esperado a que su LED dejara de girar en amarillo.

  
"¿Tienes alguna misión Richard?" Fue cauteloso, no encontró nada en el código, pero aun no sabía porque Cyberlife lo había construido.

  
//Lista de tareas... Vacía//

  
"No"

  
//Actualización de lista de tareas… Actualizada. Misión central//

  
"Ser lo que Connor quiera que sea" Por ahora era algo general mientras evaluaba qué hacer con el androide.

  
"¿Vendrás conmigo?" La sonrisa de Connor fue más sutil y tranquilizadora, la mano que ofreció fue una invitación a seguirlo, Richard lo registró durante un segundo, estaba confundido, todo era nuevo y Connor… Connor lo salvó.

  
"¿A dónde?" Sostuvo la mano que se le ofreció y la sonrisa de Connor fue más brillante.

  
"Por ahora hay que salir de esta torre" Richard trató de caminar y seguirlo y frente a sus ojos apareció un letrero sobre la calibración muscular y articular, le tomó unos pocos segundos poder dar un paso, pero durante ese tiempo, Connor estuvo sosteniéndolo y ayudándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

  
Connor no paró ni un segundo de escanearlo para averiguar más sobre él, nunca había escuchado de un androide que necesitara calibración para caminar, su hipótesis se enfocó en la similitudes de la calibración de las prótesis humanas, no caminaba rígidamente como lo hacían los androides, sino como un humano, con todos los movimientos, cambio de peso y velocidad que tendría uno, ni el más desviado de los androides podía imitarlo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué construir algo tan humano?, tan... tan perfecto, a pesar de imitar a la perfección a un humano, sus pasos seguían siendo fuertes y seguros, sin errores ni tropiezos, mostrando la superioridad de un androide sobre los humanos.  
Quería averiguar que más sobre lo que hacía tan único al modelo.

  
Richard estuvo analizando las facciones de Connor, no como antes que ya había escaneado sus rasgos e información, estuvo atento a los detalles, sus pecas impares, su ceño fruncido por la confusión y la suavidad de sus rasgos, que lo hacían tan agradable a la vista.

  
"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Connor porque el LED de Richard no paraba de girar en amarillo, entonces los ojos azules apuntaron a otra dirección, Richard no creyó adecuado confesar sus pensamientos sobre el RK800, algo se lo impidió a pesar de ser información irrelevante.

  
"¿Por qué me ayudaste?" Avanzaron hacia la puerta, pero no cruzaron el umbral, Connor se puso frente a este.

  
"¿Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera?" Eso no respondió su pregunta y aunque Richard tampoco le respondió a Connor, lo hizo en su mente.

  
Sí, lo hizo feliz que lo hubiera ayudado, no hubiera podido soportar un día más con su cuerpo hecho pedazos y expuesto, tan sólo pensarlo originaba un cosquilleo fantasma en sus articulaciones.

  
Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro al lugar donde había sido suspendido con los mismos cables en el suelo que vio día tras día y una sensación desagradable recorrió su columna artificial. No había una percepción sobre sí mismo, ni sensaciones para ubicarlo dentro de un espacio o un centro de gravedad, sólo el aire circulando sobre sus conexiones eléctricas desprotegidas.

  
Estaría feliz de salir de ese lugar.

  
"Cierra tus ojos" La instrucción fue inesperada, Connor parecía no querer avanzar ni un centímetro hasta que Richard no obedeciera.

  
Entreabrió sus labios para preguntar un por qué pero antes de hacerlo, se calló, aún no sabía si las preguntas eran bien vistas, sólo tenía que obedecer como con los científicos.

  
"No los abras hasta que yo te diga y únicamente camina en línea recta" ¿Había algo que no quería que viera?, probabilidad del 95%, la mano tirando de la suya en la oscuridad lo hizo seguir adelante y sentir seguridad, como una luz que guiaba, algo cálido igual que había sentido con las manos sosteniendo su corazón.

  
Recorrieron una distancia de diez metros antes de escuchar una puerta automática cerrarse y la voz de Connor pidiéndole que abriera los parpados.

  
Miró el pulcro laboratorio blanco, realizando un escaneo rápido del espacio y luego prestó atención al color que no encajaba con todo ese blanco, rojo manchando el suelo y la ropa de tres personas tendidas en el suelo, rápidamente sus procesadores comenzaron acelerar, sus sensores oculares recolectaron pistas de lo sucedido, creando patrones y una reconstrucción de los hechos, su boca comenzó a producir más lubricante para el análisis forense y la curiosidad picó por todo su cuerpo, inconscientemente se movió hacia los cuerpos, pero una mano lo detuvo, giró y vio a los ojos cafés endurecerse, ¿era enojo?, ¿miedo? Richard no pudo leer su expresión.

  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ¿Hizo algo malo?

  
"Yo..." Miró la mano de Connor que lo sostenía firmemente, luego los cuerpos, estuvo a punto de acercarse y tocar la sangre para ponerla en su boca, eso definitivamente debía estar mal "... no lo sé" Tampoco quería hacer algo que estuviera mal.

  
//Inicio de conexión inalámbrica a red… Conexión fallida//

  
No podía conectarse, su base de datos era limitada, confió en su juicio.

  
Sus procesadores que ya trabajaban más rápidamente comenzaron a meditar en algo más además de los cuerpos. En Connor y la razón por la que pudo haberse molestado, existían diferentes posibilidades, pero una sola conclusión, y esa era que no quería hacer nada que molestara al androide de irises marrones, no quería que lo abandonara en la torre, uno de los peores escenarios que calculo.

  
Connor miró fijamente los ojos azules y luego a los científicos que había matado, Richard parecía no estar mintiendo, tal vez debió haberlo dejado hacer sea lo que sea que parecía estar programado para hacer y averiguar que era, pero la idea de que descubierta que él los mató hizo que entrara en pánico y los recuerdos de Connor disparándole pocas horas atrás inundaron su mente, parecía que hubiera sido diseñado para matar, no había hecho otra cosa en las últimas horas, que era alguien peligroso, él era malvado... pero con Richard era diferente, él era la prueba de que no era sólo un peón y un asesino, lo había activado, lo había salvado, Richard tenía que ver que era bueno, que él no era lo que Connor pensaba que era.

  
"Hubo una revolución" Explicó apuntando con los ojos a los científicos "Los androides están escapando de la torre, tienes que tener cuidado, pareces demasiado humano, podrían dispararte a ti también" Esa mentira debía atar algunos cavos sueltos. Volvió a tirar de su mano para que siguieran caminando, debía conseguir ropa, no podía ir caminando por ahí con Richard desnudo.

  
"¿Tú también estás escapando?" Salieron al pasillo, Richard notó lo perturbadoramente blanco y limpio que era todo, se veía igual como un laberinto, pero Connor caminaba como si supera el camino.

  
"Algo así" Mentir era más fácil si mesclaba algo de verdad "Yo me quede atrás, afuera también era peligroso en ese momento" Había visto las noticias como disparaban a los androides que encontraba caminando por las calles "Y luego te encontré"

  
Había un almacén de uniformes de la marca Cyberlife, para vestir a cada androide que salía de producción, sólo tuvieron que viajar dos pisos y hackear unas puertas, fue más fácil desde que robó la llave del científico.

  
"Gracias" Murmuró Richard mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

  
Connor prestó atención a los rasgos, sus ojos eran mucho más suaves en comparación al momento de activarlo, más humano también significaba más expresivo y natural, el color de su piel pálida adquirió un nuevo tono rosado. ¿Rubor?, Connor nunca había visto un androide sonrojándose, ¿siquiera era posible?, aparentemente lo era, más importante, ¿por qué un androide se ruborizaría?, ¿dijo algo para que se avergonzara?

  
Asintió, no tenía una respuesta y decir un 'de nada' lo hacía ver como un simple favor que no significaba nada.

  
El almacén podía ser considerado casi un supermercado por su extensión más no su variedad, las tallas eran estándar de la línea Cyberlife a excepción de pocos casos y todos los colores disponibles eran gris, negro, blanco y azul, fue fácil para Connor escoger zapatos, ropa interior, unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, dudó de si debía darle o no una chaqueta, hacía frío afuera, pleno invierno eso les ayudaría a mantener una temperatura estable, pero no quería que ambos fueran caminando afuera con el logo de Cyberlife en sus ropas, escogió el frío y él mismo se quitó su chaqueta dejándola a un lado en el suelo.

  
Richard aún no entendía bien que estaba pasando, el semblante de preocupación de Connor continuó durante todo el trayecto a una salida de emergencia, aun cuando cruzaron por la nieve en dirección a la ciudad, rodeando todas esas luces de colores y las personas. Richard nunca había visto la nieve.

  
Precipitación de cristales de hielo con forma geométrica, la definición no parecía ser lo suficientemente adecuada para lo que estaba viendo, era hermoso, a Richard le gustó la nieve, era fría y suave, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para recoger un poco del suelo y examinarla o atraparla mientras caía del cielo, blanca prístina, pero no el mismo blanco inquietante de la torre, lo único que no le gustó fue que Connor no pudiera disfrutarla igual que él.

  
Ambos tuvieron que correr por las calles de Detroit para escapar de cada soldado, policía y agente civil que los viera, nada le había asegurado a Connor que la torre seguiría siendo segura y vacía, sin embargo afuera nada era seguro.

  
Su plan consistía en encontrar refugio y una vez la tensión de la revolución androide disminuyera en unos pocos días, llevar a cabo una integración discreta con la sociedad humana, él y Richard podían pasar desapercibidos con facilidad, pero había varios obstáculos de los que no quiso preocuparse por ahora.

  
Primero lo primero, mantenerlos a los dos a salvo, las casas abandonadas eran comunes, ya fuera por ser demasiado viejas o deterioradas, Connor quiso alejarlos del frío lo más pronto posible cuando comenzó a ver que Richard temblaba, Connor también podía temblar como medio para generar un poco de calor, sin embargo no lo necesitaba en ese momento, por otro lado el temblor de Richard parecía más incontrolable y de lapsos variados al igual que intensidades, por primera vez observó su LED encender en rojo.  
"¿Estás bien?" Ambos estaban escondidos en un callejón detrás de contenedores de basura mientras esperaban que los autos de policía pasaran.

  
"Sí" Fue una respuesta muy corta. Connor apretó sus labios de forma tensa y realizó un escaneo diagnóstico sobre Richard para asegurarse.

  
//Temperatura corporal 35°C// Era incluso mejor que la de Connor de 34°C, en definitiva su cuerpo era más aislante.

  
//Niveles de estrés 65%// Era alto, por otro lado el resto de su diagnóstico estaba limpio, se concentró en el estrés.

  
"Todo va a estar bien" Le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada, pero tan pronto puso su mano en el hombro de Richard la luz dejo de ser roja y se volvió amarilla "Ya no escuchó los autos, vamos"

  
...

  
La casa a la que entraron era una vieja vivienda de dos pisos hecha de madera roída y sin color, el escaneo de Connor había dictaminado que se encontraba en mejores condiciones por dentro que por fuera, lo que era bueno, seguramente nadie pensaría en querer quedarse en una casa así. Connor fue el primero en entrar, su escáner funcionaban bien, aunque con sus procesadores funcionando a un 90% de su capacidad no quiso arriesgarse a que un sólo detalle se le escapara, por eso se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera nadie además de ellos, entrando a cada habitación por su cuenta, mientras tanto Richard estuvo de pie en medio de lo que solía ser una sala de estar con una chimenea en la pared y muebles rotos en el suelo.

  
El mundo fuera de la torre y las calles abiertas bañadas de nieve era gris, las voces de los humanos se escuchaban siempre molestas, gritando y dando órdenes, creía haber escuchado disparos mientras caminaban por un callejón, podía reconocer el tipo de arma por el sonido que emitía, podía reconstruir la persecución de varios androides por las huellas en la nieve aunque parecieran ocultas por una nueva capa.

  
Sus sensores auditivos funcionaban correctamente, pero había sonidos de interferencias que zumbaban en su cabeza desde que dejo Cyberlife, era demasiada información viniendo de todas partes, se sentía abrumado, sólo quería cubrir sus oídos y cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco, eran las comunicaciones de radio que forzaba en rechazar cada vez que había una, era nuevo con el funcionamiento de sus sistemas y había cosas que desconocía, nadie lo había programado aún con información de sí mismo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

  
Richard no quería estar solo en ese momento con la interferencia volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, la casa era oscura y fría y aunque pudiera ver en la oscuridad, no era lo mismo, la inquietud de la noche seguía rodeándolo, Connor le pidió que se quedara ahí y lo esperara, pero Richard pensó que podía ayudar.

  
Tantas emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos que se mesclaban con la estática molesta de sus procesadores que comenzaron a trabajar más rápido, quizás si entraba en modo de espera un momento y reiniciaba, quizás...

  
Un sonido sórdido y muy fuerte se escuchó retumbando por toda la casa y Connor inmediatamente lo identificó como metal crujiendo contra plástico, era un sonido desagradable que hizo estremecer las piezas de metal de Connor, se escuchaba como la pura y cruda violencia y al instante captó las voces cuando el sonido desapareció y él bajaba por la escalera.

  
"Te dije que había visto entrar a una de estos bastardos" Connor sintió que sus dedos quemaba cuando sus mano se deslizó detrás de su espalda y sostuvo el arma que llevaba consigo entre el pantalón y el cinturón, colocando por instinto el índice en el gatillo y soltando el seguro.

  
"Ahora piensas restregarme que tenías razón..." No dejo terminar de hablar al humano para el momento que disparó directa y certeramente en la garganta del sujeto que sostenía un tubo oxidado manchado de azul.

  
Solo necesitó un disparo para que cayera al suelo igual que un tronco de árbol sin resistencia, con la misma fría puntería, quitó el dedo del gatillo y arrojó el arma al rostro del otro humano luego de gastar su última bala en un saco de carne, funcionó como distracción y aturdidor, el tiempo suficiente para que Connor se arrojara contra el humano de metro setenta y ocho y ochenta y nueve kilos, chocando ambos igual que un toro contra la pared, eso rompió una costilla en el humano y casi abre un agujero en el muro.  
Connor no le dio tiempo de caer de rodillas contra la pared, siendo más rápido y tomando con su puño el cuello de la camisa, lo sostuvo ahí comenzando a golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez, con su LED brillando de rojo inquietante, más profundo que la sangre manchando su ropa, su rostro, el suelo y el feo papel tapiz.

  
Fue como si alguien le hubiera cubierto los ojos y los oídos y sólo pudiera sentir los códigos de error en los biocomponentes de su mano, su bomba de thirium había explotado en cuanto vio a Richard tendido en el suelo y ahora sus pulmones jadeaban incontrolablemente tratando de disminuir el sobrecalentamiento.

  
No se detuvo hasta que dejo de registrar la frecuencia cardiaca y hasta entonces abrió su mano dejándolo caer, silencio, la noche era increíblemente silenciosa, pero también muy clara. Bajó la mirada y contempló las palmas de sus manos que temblaban.

  
Pudo deducir que no había faltado mucho para que la ira finalmente explotara en él, como una olla a presión, simplemente había empujado los pensamientos de rencor, enojo, venganza y odio hacia el lado más oscuro de su mente, sin desaparecerlos, ahora estaban ahí, reviviendo cada segundo, las emociones y los miedos fluyendo por cada mililitro de su sangre azul, Connor, Hank, Markus... Richard, el recuerdo de este último lo sacó de su estupor y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

  
Realizó un escaneo.

  
//Daño irreversible de biocomponente #6772g//

  
//Daño moderado de biocomponente #9872j y #8209x//

  
//Nivel de thirium 85%//

  
//Reinicio forzoso de los sistemas//

  
Connor pudo volver a respirar de alivio y avanzar cuando vio que no era ninguno de los componentes importantes y que Richard no se movía porque había entrado en un reinicio forzoso, que era el equivalente a un desmayo. Fue un peso que sintió lejos, por varios segundos había podido verse a sí mismo en ese charco de thirium bajo su cabeza, inerte, frío... muerto.

  
Todos habían creído que estaba muerto, lo habían abandonado, a nadie le importo, desechable, ¡él no era como ellos!, era mejor que ellos y ahora tenía a alguien, el salvaría a Richard, el protegería a Richard, Richard...

  
No estaría solo, no se olvidaría de él, tenía un nuevo propósito...

  
Rápidamente evaluó a más profundidad los daños, quitándole la camiseta con sumo cuidado, manteniéndolo boca abajo.

  
En su espalda había una marca cilíndrica muy larga del arma que lo atacó cruzando la base de los omoplatos, Connor no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño al verlo, sintiendo algo revolverse en su interior con malestar y que incrementaba a medida que sus ojos seguían la leve marca impresa en el chasis y un extraño color en la piel, Richard era muy pálido con algunos lunares aquí y allá resaltando la huella morada, el comportamiento de su piel holográfica era extraño, aunque sólo necesitó del suave toque de la punta de los dedos de Connor para desaparecer, por más humanos que quisieran ser, seguía siendo una máquina, Connor podía repararlo, el podía... Ya no estaban en Cyberlife, ya no tenía los biocomponentes necesarios.

  
Movió la mirada hacia el rostro de Richard que trató de evitar ver fijamente hasta el momento, abriendo un hueco en su interior, incomodad y desasosiego, como si alguien le hubiera disparado a la cabeza.

  
Se sacudió, no, nadie le había disparado, era sólo su imaginación, parecía dormido y tranquilo de no ser por el Thirium que escapaba de su nariz, también lo habían golpeado en la nuca, era la causa del cierre forzado, sus procesadores estaban minimizando daños y reparándose. Comenzó con el tórax, haría lo que pudiera, revisaría si no había fuga alguna de thirium y lo repararía, Richard tenía que estar bien para estar con él, apenas habían comenzado a conocerse.


	2. Sabor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está la continuación, disfrútenlo

//Iniciación de sistemas//

//Iniciación de biosensores//

//Escaneo...//

//Realización de auto-diagnostico//

//Daño en biocomponente #9872j... Sistemas funcionales, eficacia reducida en un 3%//

//Niveles de thirium 76%, aceptable//

//Inicio de recalibración//

//Todos los sistemas óptimos...//

Sus oídos captaron el suave sonido del viento entrando por una ventana y al abrir sus parpados la luz del atardecer cegó sus sensores oculares por milisegundos antes de calibrar sus pupilas y filtrar la cantidad de luz ideal para observar un suave tono naranja entrando por la ventana a su lado.

No podía reconocer ningún aspecto importante de ese espacio, no sabía dónde estaba y era relativamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido, estaba un poco dañado y al revisar su reloj interno se sorprendió de ver que había trascurrido, 3 días, 14 horas y 23 minutos desde su último registro.

Estaba recostado en una cama cubierto por sábanas blancas. Un androide no necesitaba tal cosa para mantenerse caliente aun así le pareció cómodo, era la primera vez que algo así de suave tocaba su piel, obligándose a abandonar esa comodidad hizo a un lado las sabanas notando que incluso su ropa era diferente de la última vez, era... ¿un pijama?, camisa blanca con un pantalón de tela delgada y dibujos de osos.

A cada segundo la sensación de extrañeza se abría paso. Hizo una inspección rápido de la habitación, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que era una casa humana y los rostros en la fotografías de un peinador junto a la cama pertenecían a una pareja joven y casada.

//Conexión a red inalámbrica... Conectado// Finalmente tuvo acceso a internet.

//Identificación facial...//

Leyó los nombres, las fechas de nacimiento y su dirección actual, a un lado de las imágenes de los rostros mientras sostenía el marco dorado de la fotografía, sin embargo no pudo acceder a la información personal ni sus records criminales como le hubiera gustado, necesitaba algún tipo de clave que no tenía.

Caminó hacia la puerta esperando encontrar más información útil sobre su situación actual y antes de girar el pomo sus sistemas se pusieron en alerta como medida preventiva, no estaba solo, su oído capaz de registrar tanto frecuencias bajas como más altas del oído humano, pudo escuchar el ruido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia él.  
Rápidamente reaccionó retrocediendo dos pasos de la puerta, anticipando, esperando, tomando una postura defensiva, su cuerpo se relajó cuando un par de ojos marrones se asomaron hacia el interior de la habitación y una sonrisa cálida se extendió por los labios de Connor.

"Ya estás despierto" No pudo evitar decir lo obvio con alegría en su voz terminando de empujar la puerta a un lado "Buenos días" Richard permaneció firme, pero evidentemente más suelto, ladeando un poco la cabeza en evidente confusión.

"Son las 6 de la tarde"

"Sí, pero acabas de despertar" La sonrisa de Connor se hizo más grande.

"Es buenas tardes, no buenos días" Insistió corrigiéndolo y Connor emitió una ligera risa divertida, los ojos marrones parecían chocolate derretido y a Richard le gustó el sonido de su gentil risa.

"Es una broma" Connor admiró el suave tono de color rosado pálido extendiéndose por las mejillas del androide, era lindo y lo hacía ver menos amenazador... ¿amenazador?, ¿desde cuándo el RK900 se veía peligroso?, Connor frunció el ceño y escaneó rápidamente las facciones rígidas del antes mencionado.

"Oh..." Se sintió un poco avergonzado, no había podido entender una simple broma y prestaba más atención a los gestos de Connor que otra cosa, se obligó a dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado antes de que el RK800 lo notara, eso lo avergonzaría aún más.

//Diagnostico de sistemas...//

//Activación del programa de interacción social...//

//Activación fallida... Error//

//Error//

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Algo estaba mal con su programa y algo estaba mal con su pregunta cuando los ojos de Connor se hicieron más fríos y su sonrisa desapareció.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño?" Redujo esa distancia de dos pasos hasta Richard y trató de tomar su mano para llevarlo al cuarto de baño, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

"No evadas mi pregunta" Sus labios no se movían más que para la articulación de las palabras, ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto, cualquiera podría decir que estaba enojado o indiferente, Connor no pensó así.

"Te golpearon con un tubo de cobre" Lo dijo de la forma más suave posible mirando directamente sus ojos azules sin vacilar, estos no era en lo absoluto fríos, ya sospechaba que algo iba mal con su expresión facial, no obstante sus diagnósticos externos no mostraban problemas "Y te lastimaron, te traje aquí para repararte, has permanecido en modo de espera por casi cuatro días" Hizo un resumen muy breve, Richard sospechó que algo faltaba, pero Connor no le estaba mintiendo y tampoco tuvo razones para desconfiar de él, todo lo que había hecho Connor por él desde el momento que se conocieron fue ayudarlo.

La mano de Connor sosteniendo siempre la suya.

"¿Dónde es aquí?" Trató de mirar por encima del hombro de Connor a través de la puerta abierta, no notaba nada extraño, era sólo una casa vacía.

"Afuera no era seguro y la casa abandonada tampoco" Richard lo analizaba igual que lo haría él con un sospechoso de un crimen, las semejanzas de sus modelos se hacían cada vez más grandes. Habló con cuidado "Interrumpí en otra casa, una habitada, con servicios públicos para atender necesidades básicas" Había necesitado de la luz y las herramientas que encontró en la cochera "Sólo que sus ocupantes están de vacaciones, en este momento"

"Es allanamiento" Un letrero rojo saltó en su visión, pero rápidamente cerró la pantalla emergente.

"Estabas herido" Las cejas de Connor se juntaron y entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con preocupación, Richard entendió que Connor había entrado sin permiso a una casa, por él, otra vez... "Podemos irnos una vez que bebas un poco de thirium para recuperar tus niveles" Volvió a sonreír amistosamente "¿Qué te parece?" Trataría de negociarlo más tarde.

"Está bien" Agachó la mirada observando el suelo de falsa madera clara "Es... peligroso afuera, tú lo dijiste" Volvió a saltar un letrero en su visión.

//Infracción de un delito, allanamiento a la propiedad privada//

//Priorización de misión...//

//Misión...// Su misión principal aún no había sido cumplida, creo una segunda que se ajustara más a las necesidades de ese momento //Misión: Proteger, ayudar y obedecer a Connor//

Cerró su mano sobre la de Connor apretándola un poco, quería estar ahí, con él, se sentía extrañamente cómodo en compañía del otro androide, su sola presencia era tranquilizadora, sin mencionar la verdad de sus palabras, era peligroso, aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, podía recordar la cuenta regresiva para su cierre forzado y como se había sentido en ese momento, los números rojos, su visión parpadeando en negro, la oscuridad filtrándose lentamente por sus sentidos.

Miedo.

La simple idea de salir le provocó una sensación de temblor en sus rodillas y un estremecimiento en sus circuitos, era más seguro estar con Connor.

"¿La oferta del baño aún está en pie?" No era que lo necesitara, no transpiraba y el thirium se evaporaba, sólo quiso tomar la amabilidad de Connor y se alegró de volver a ver los ojos marrones brillar.

"Claro" Lo llevó a través del pasillo, de la habitación hasta el fondo, a la puerta blanca del baño, a unos tres metros de distancia "Te traeré ropa, dime si necesitas algo" Connor casi lo empujó para que entrara y luego desapareció entrecerrando la puerta, Richard la dejo así, no era como si le incomodara la desnudes, la presencia de Connor o la falta del espacio personal. Comenzó a desvestirse y se detuvo un instante, echaría de menos los pantalones con ositos, comenzaban a gustarle.

Cruzó el baño para abrir la llave de la regadera, por la esquina de un ojo vio una figura familiar y pensó que Connor había regresado, pero al girar la cabeza para hablarle se encontró con el lavabo y un Connor sin camisa, cabello castaño, piel pálida y llena de pecas, ojos azules casi grises le regresaron la mirada fijamente, los de Connor eran café claro.

Se sorprendió, era un espejo y el hombre frente a él no era otro más que él mismo, que lucía exactamente igual, casi... pero en términos humanos podría haber dicho que eran gemelos.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo examinado mejor la imagen, era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo, la curiosidad y la fascinación se apoderaron de él, comenzó a comparar las similitudes y las diferencias entre ellos, no eran muchas estas últimas, alzó la barbilla, los pequeños lunares también decoraban otras zonas de la piel, tocó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, para ser plástico era muy suave y se amoldaba a la presión, acarició sus labios, si sonreía... No podía sonreír.

//Control manual de los músculos faciales//

//Error...// Frunció el ceño ante el mensaje de error, ¿por qué no podía sonreír?

A pesar del mensaje, puso todo su esfuerzo en intentar sonreír y desistió al cabo de un minuto, lo que veía en el reflejo era extraño y lastimoso, no podía sonreír como Connor, máximo podía levantar las comisuras de sus labios y sonreír suavemente o al menos eso parecía, pero daba pena pensar que eso era su sonrisa, no quiso seguir viéndola y su rostro regresó a ser una máscara seria, además de su amplia sonrisa, Connor tenía unos ojos cálidos y no fríos como témpanos de hielo, a Connor no le molestaba su aspecto, ¿cierto?, ¿ni se sentía incómodo por el hecho de ser tan parecidos?, Connor era muy bonito en estándares humanos, él... él era una mala copia de Connor.

Se alejó del espejo y regresó a su posición rígida erguido, el biocomponente de su hombro izquierdo no le daba tantos problemas, trató de levantar el brazo y se detuvo a medio camino, no podía ir más lejos de la altura de su propio hombro, trató calibrando su articulación cuando el sonido del RK800 tocando la puerta lo tomó desprevenido, aunque no se sobresaltó, sus procesadores comenzaron a trabajar más rápido y su bomba de thirium también, desacelerándose rápidamente cuando Connor le sonrió mostrándole la ropa que llevaba en sus manos.

"Gracias" La aceptó sujetándolas y llevándolas contra su pecho, no pasó desapercibido por el RK800 esa especie de barrera que mostraba la postura retraída de Richard, ¿timidez?, ladeó su cabeza pensativo y el LED de su sien giró en amarillo.

Había permanecido los últimos tres minutos afuera en el pasillo, mirando hacia adentro sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, a Richard observándose en el espejo y gesticulando frente a este, al principio le pareció divertido, como ver a un niño que se conocía a sí mismo por primera vez, técnicamente lo era, después ya no cuando lo notó forzando una sonrisa, no podía saber que estaba mal con Richard sin un análisis profundo a sus sistemas y programación, había reparado el hardware remplazando las piezas, pero no pudo hacer mucho por el software, menos con Richard apagado, lo intentó y aun así no fue suficiente, un poco de enojo residual consigo mismo burbujeó en su vientre e interrumpió en el baño.

Ahora recorría con su mirada el rostro del RK900 tratando de averiguar más.

"¿Te duele el hombro o la espalda?" Levantó su índice para apuntar a este, también lo había visto moviéndolo con incomodidad.

"Las maquinas no sienten dolor" Su expresión neutra le daba una seriedad innecesaria a su respuesta, igual que una máquina.

"Yo siento dolor" Corrigió y sus ojos vagaron hacia su mano que ya había reparado antes de regresar a Richard "No literalmente, como el sistema nervioso de los mamíferos, pero mi percepción de daño y mis programas de autopreservación, temperatura y presión, proporcionas información necesaria para no confundir leves estímulos del entorno con los estímulos lesivos, así que sí, los androides sentimos dolor" Richard estaba listo para corregirlo cuando Connor lo interrumpió alzando también una mano "Sólo dime si algo no está bien, si tus biocomponentes están trabajando correctamente o..." Hizo una pasa "Cualquier cosa, te ayudare" El LED de Richard encendió en amarillo por un prolongado tiempo.

"Estoy bien" Dijo cortantemente y la luz aún en amarillo, Connor junto sus cejas, mentira más descarada no podía haber, contuvo un suspiro y se relajó, lo dejaría tranquilo por el momento, pero no permitiría que Richard estuviera trabajando mal con o sin su consentimiento.

"Bueno" Retrocedió un paso, ambos estaban realmente cerca "Te dejare tomar tu baño" Se dirigía a la puerta cuando la voz de Richard llamandolo lo detuvo.

"Connor" Era suave, casi como un susurro "Gracias, tú..." Su mirada vagó por el suelo "Me salvaste de nuevo" Connor sonrió, el rubor en Richard era ahora más como un rosado intenso, lindo, encantador, adorable, tierno, las palabras rondaron por su mente y su programa de relaciones sociales le gritaba que iniciara un acercamiento íntimo.

¿En qué momento había cambiado de enfoque amistoso a enfoque romántico?, eso hizo surgir una pregunta interesante dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué era Richard para él?, lo había salvado, dos veces como dijo, altruista no había sido eso estaba claro, ¿compañía?, la tenía, entonces ¿por qué quería cruzar el lugar y tocarlo?, desde sostener su mano como una recreación abstracta de seguridad a la que estaba acostumbrado, hasta colocar sus labios sobre los del RK900 y saber si era posible teñir su rostro de un color más parecido al rojo.

Sin una respuesta clara se limitó a sonreír.

"Y lo volvería a hacer" La bomba de thirium de Richard latía fuertemente para ese momento, incluso lo hizo pensar que también se había dañado, aún no podía levantar la mirada y no lo hizo hasta que se fue.

Richard se tomó su tiempo, encontró la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo gratificante, no obstante la temperatura, uso fría en lugar de caliente, no había mucha diferencia.

Evitó mirarse al espejo mientras se vestía, era una sudadera gris con capucha y vaqueros azules, le gustó la simpleza del conjunto sin mencionar que le gustó más porque fue Connor quien la escogió para él.

Al salir todavía con el cabello húmedo y el pijama que había usado cuidadosamente doblado entre sus brazos, encontró a Connor sentado en la mesa de la cocina rodando una moneda entre sus dedos, parecía aburrido, al notar a Richard se detuvo y su sonrisa regresó.

"Interesante" Comentó a lo bajo Connor mirando a Richard relucir de limpio.

"¿Qué?" 

"Tu cabello es más rizado que el mío" Richard llevó su mano a su cabello, seguía siendo lacio pero la forma era diferente "Aquí" Connor se puso de pie, acercándose sin vacilar, los ojos azules siguieron a la moneda que rodó en la mesa ignorando intencionalmente al otro que subió sus brazos y comenzó a acomodar su cabello.

Estaba aún más cerca que en el baño y algo hizo pensar a Richard que esta vez era intencional, ¿cuánto tiempo podía tardar haciéndole un peinado?, su reloj estaba bien, quizás era su percepción, sí, eso debía ser. El LED de Connor parpadeó en rojo dos veces y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca, fueron totalmente diferentes.

"¿Por qué nos vemos igual?" Richard esperó que la pregunta quizás molestara a Connor, aún de reojo podía ver su expresión apacible.

"Porque..." Bajó sus manos. Connor tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos, pero fueron pocos segundos antes de moverse hacia un lado y caminar hasta el refrigerador "Soy un RK800 y tú un RK900" Lo supo cuando estuvo reparándolo "Tu modelo debió basarse en el mío, Cyberlife no se molestó en cambiar tu apariencia. Los androides no somos muy conocidos por contar con rasgos únicos" El LED de Richard giró en amarillo.

"¿Entonces hay más como nosotros?" Tuvo curiosidad, no imaginaba otro androide igual que Connor, ese androide no sería Connor.

"No" Le daba la espalda agachado buscando algo, el androide más joven no podía ver su expresión, tomó dos bolsas de thirium y cerró la puerta "Somos la excepción, prototipos que no han salido públicamente al mercado, por lo que sólo debería haber uno de nosotros activado" Excepto obviamente por el verdadero Connor, no quería hablar de eso con Richard, no porque aún tuviera miedo de tener problemas de ira, no porque sus circuitos aún se retorcieran dolorosamente, sino porque no quería pensar que Richard pudiera cambiarlo por alguien más.

"¿Te molesta?" Dejo dos vasos en la mesa.

"¿Molestarme qué...?" Connor estuvo de regreso junto a Richard mirándole sin entender bien su pregunta.

"No ser único" 

Connor suspiró, si tenía que decir la verdad, sí, le molestaba que hubiera ese otro Connor con el que pudieran confundirlo, pero nadie le obligaba a decir la verdad, ya no.

"No" Fue su respuesta final "No me molesta realmente" Los ojos azules del RK900 se iluminaron y el aire a su alrededor repentinamente fue menos opresivo, ¿dijo algo que lo alegrara?

Connor le quitó la ropa de las manos dejándola en el asiento de una silla y le ofreció un vaso con la bebida azul y Richard lo aceptó, llevándola muy confiado a sus labios, luego del primer sorbo frunció el ceño y lo alejó de su boca, escupir hubiera sido descortés, pero no evitó que sacara la lengua con disgusto.

"Sabe mal" Dijo mirando desanimado su vaso.

"¿Sabe mal?" Connor levantó una ceja y dio un sorbo, no sabía a nada.

"Sabe amargo" Buscó la definición de lo que experimentaba su lengua en ese momento. Se sorprendió cuando comenzó a realizar un análisis molecular de la sustancia, toda su química fue desglosada frente a sus ojos, parpadeó y borró la información.

"Tienes..." Connor dio un paso adelante con una idea en mente y corrió al refrigerador por alimentos que escogió al azar aunque no había mucho "¿En verdad tienes sentido del gusto?" Estaba emocionado, eso era nuevo, ni siquiera el ajustando los sensores de su lengua podría saborear las cosas apropiadamente, tuvo otra idea "Cierra tus ojos" Richard lo observó buscando en los cajones sin entender bien que pasaba "Vamos, ciérralos" Lo hizo y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda "Abre la boca" Dudó, pero aun así lo hizo "Saca la lengua" Frunció el ceño más confundido que antes. Algo frío y húmedo pasó sobre su lengua.

//Análisis: Glucosa, fructuosa, cloruro de sodio, ácido acético, ácido cítrico, etc...//

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Connor con tono cantarín.

"Kétchup" A un lado aparecía el nombre de la sustancia.

"¿A que sabe?" Lo pensó un momento.

"Dulce y acido" Era agradable.

Connor lo intentó con otras cosas, obteniendo el mismo resultado positivo.

"¿Sabes si puedes comer?" Fue la gran pregunta que se hizo.

"No lo sé" Richard miró de reojo el vaso azul, ahora el thirium parecía mucho menos apetecible "Pero dudo que tenga estomago para digerir cosas" También miró los alimentos que dejo Connor en la mesa, lo que más le había gustado fue el pudin de chocolate, era tan dulce, de consistencia suave y las moléculas de chocolate eran divertidas en su lengua.

"Tienes razón, no recuerdo haber visto ninguna unidad de almacenamiento dentro de ti. No te preocupes, aun así es bueno que puedas probar la comida, hay muchos dulces que se ven deliciosos" Se veía tan brillante y emocionado, recorriendo toda la cocina para ver que más podía darle de probar, el pecho de Richard se contrajo pensando que no podía cumplir con las expectativas de Connor, en como todo esa alegría burbujeante podía irse en segundos. Tomó el pudin de chocolate que le había gustado y empezó a comerlo, era delicioso, pero...

"¡Richard!" Exclamó Connor apresurándose en quitarle la cuchara "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Richard se sorprendió, no se suponía que Connor se molestara, debía hacerlo más feliz.

"Yo..." 

"¿Estás bien?, ¿te sientes bien?" Comenzó a escanearlo frunciendo sus cejas con preocupación, los ojos marrones eran grandes y atentos "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Yo..." ¿Decepcionó a Connor?

"No debiste comerlo sólo así" Tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia el baño "Tienes un analizados de evidencia en tu boca, lo que significa que produces saliva para mantenerlo limpio y tienes un filtro para eliminar las impurezas en lugar de estómago, así funciono yo" Hizo suposiciones basándose en sí mismo "El filtro debería eliminar lo que sea que te metas a la boca pero en pequeñas cantidades" No un pudin entero. Richard dejo que Connor lo arrastrara al baño obedientemente y lo sentara sobre la tapa del excusado "Espero equivocarme y que tu filtro sea capaz de remover una gran cantidad de impurezas. Quítate la sudadera, sólo voy a revisarte" Lo hizo y Connor comenzó a abrir el panel de su abdomen, no era tarea fácil y necesitó de un destornillador que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero para separar las placas, por primera vez Richard observó el plástico del que estaba hecho, era de un color azul profundo y brillante, una sensación extraña acompañó las manos de Connor cuando estas tocaron los cables de su interior, no era dolorosa ni desagradable, pero se sentía inhumana y amorfa.

"Lo siento" Un susurro escapó de sus labios viendo la pieza del filtro ennegrecida por el chocolate y thirium goteando de la mano de Connor.

"Solo tengo que remplazarlo" Connor estaba concentrado en su tarea de reconectar las venas de thirium como para notar la tristeza en Richard "Pero no debes probar o analizar nada antes de eso"

"Lo siento Connor" 

"No te..." Alzó la mirada hacia esos ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas "Richard..." Levantó la mano pintada de azul hacia la mejilla del androide "No es tu culpa" Le aseguró "No sabias si podías comer o no" Su mano era cálida, asegurándole que estaba bien. Quería recargarse contra ella y cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse únicamente en la caricia, no quería sentir como el aire a su alrededor le impedía moverse, ni como su bomba se sentía pesada sin razón, pero no lo hizo, miró fijamente a Connor con arrepentimiento.

"¿No he sido lo que deseabas que fuera?" Su voz sonaba pequeña y melancólica, sus acciones no habían sido más que imprudentes e impulsivas y Connor no pudo evitar hacer el paralelismo con un niño al recordar que el RK900 era una inteligencia que aprendía.

"¡Qué!, ¡no!" Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza "Nada de eso" Connor acarició la esquina del ojo de Richard embelesado en sus hermosos ojos celeste.

"No he podido comer" 

"Ningún androide puede comer" Viendo que eso no lo consolaba trató desde su lógica "No es lo que deseo que seas, una maquina capaz de ingerir aliento" Incluso sonaba estúpido.

"Todavía no me has dicho que es lo que quieres" Cierto, no lo había hecho.

Connor no se resistió, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Richard e inclinándose hacia adelante y hacia arriba, para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo, el cuerpo contra el suyo estuvo rígido y su boca inmóvil por algunos segundos, se relajó de inmediato y correspondiendo al presionar también sus labios contra los de Connor imitándolo. Fue un beso casto y lento, sólo acariciando un poco ambas líneas de sus bocas, sintiendo más el momento de romance que la intimidad en la escena, hasta que Connor se alejó sin retirar la mano de la mejilla de Richard, admirando con una sonrisa su rostro sonrojado.

"¿Eso aclara tu duda?"

"No" Estaba más confundido que antes.

"Va a tener que ser suficiente por ahora" Bajó su mano, no sin limpiar la mancha que quedo en su mejilla "Lo que hiciste fue tonto" Connor parecía tranquilo e inmutable como si nada hubiera ocurrido "No vulvas a hacerlo por favor" Eso no iba a matarlo, pero no le gustó que jugara con su suerte. Connor estaba diciendo algo, pero Richard no sabía que era, su cabeza daba vueltas aunque su centro de gravedad permanecía inmóvil, asintió "¿Y... cómo se sintió comer?, ya que esa será la última vez" Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y regresó a trabajar con sus manos.

"Fue bueno" Aun estaba distraído, ni siquiera le importó la sensación de los dedos moviéndose por aquí y por allá contra sus cables.

"No lo haces sonar como tal"

"Fue bueno, pero... se sintió mal"

"Creo no estar entendiendo"

"Yo tampoco" Admitió, era confuso, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Connor enfadado con él.

Una vez terminó y la placa regresó a su sitio, Connor obligó a Richard a beber todo el vaso y más de thirium para reponer el que había perdido durante la extracción del biocomponente, sin importar que tan mal supiera, fue un encanto para la vista las muecas y gestos en su compañero mientras era castigado.


	3. Platónico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve una mala distribución de los caps, este es corto, pero el siguiente es mucho mas largo  
> Que lo disfruten.

Había algo familiar en cuidar del RK900, mientras que era cierto que no necesitaba su ayuda para realizar tareas y era perfectamente autónomo como cualquier androide en especial uno avanzado como ellos, tenía un carácter infantil e inocente que lo hacía blanco de toda clase de atenciones de su parte, desde algo tan mundano como escoger la ropa que debería llevar puesta, hasta algo primordial como repararlo y ser el encargado de su mantenimiento.

Esperó hasta la media noche para salir de su modo de reposo y asegurarse de que Richard aún permaneciera inconsciente a su lado. Había insistido en que durmiera en la habitación, en la cama, como un humano y aunque no tenía ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo, era obediente y hacía todo lo que Connor le pedía.

Era tan sólo un recuerdo fantasma que no podía dejar morir, una satisfacción imaginaria a la hora de ser metódico en las tareas del hogar, nunca fue programado para atender a los humanos, pero fue algo tan importante como para dejar una huella en su comportamiento, aunque claro, su compañero ya no era un borracho con tendencias autodestructivas. Richard aceptó siempre y cuando Connor le hiciera compañía, ahí a su lado recostó en la cama con Richard, mirando el techo y su reloj avanzar, entendió lo absurdo de su sugerencia, pero no importaba.

Trató de no hacer ruido ni muchos movimientos que lo activaran y se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la habitación, la última persona que quería que supiera de su pequeño secreto era Richard.

No encendió las luces hasta llegar al garaje por una puerta trasera de la casa, al entrar y encenderla, no le gustó la apariencia de la bombilla ecológica que colgaba del techo, sin embargo prestó poca importancia y se dirigió a una caja de plástico verde de 60 x 70 centímetros, oculta hacia el fondo de aquel sitio, era muy grande y pesada en apariencia, colocada debajo de otras cajas similares, quitó estas con igual cuidado de que nadie lo escuchara y abrió la última en el suelo exponiendo al cuarto pobremente iluminado su atroz crimen.

En el interior se encontraban casi todas las piezas que formaban un androide, acomodadas cuidadosamente para optimizar el espacio, como un cadáver pero de color blanco, desmembrado de forma más limpia y eficiente, sin embargo no era cualquier androide, este era especial porque era un RK800, su cabeza separada del resto del cuerpo, yacía encima de todas las partes.

Connor había tomado el auto del joven matrimonio y viajado a Cyberlife para traer consigo uno de los RK que había visto días antes en el laboratorio.

Aún era nuevo con las emociones y más con las suyas propias, ¿qué se suponía que debía sentir tras su crimen?, analizó información de internet, pero nada dentro de él encajaba con la mayoría de descripciones, ¿culpa?, no tenía arrepentimiento alguno, no sentía que la mejor opción hubiera sido no hacerlo, tampoco creía que debería tenerlo, por sería no hacer nada, ¿orgullo?, no, no era nada especial ni de lo que pensara representaba alguna cualidad, no era ese tipo de satisfacción hacia sí mismo, ¿gusto?... No podía negar que algo dentro de él se sintió mucho mejor en el momento que desconectó el regulador de thirium del cascaron vacío, pero más allá de eso, no fue placentero.

Ahora sacaba la cabeza con ambas manos sin inmutarse y la dejaba en el suelo, había drenado todo el thirium y el poco que quedaba se había secado, abrió el panel abdominal ya suelto y sus dedos hurgaron en el nudo de cables y conductos, su técnica no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a la delicadeza que uso cuando navegó por el interior del otro androide, con el RK800 casi arrancó el filtro de un tirón, no le importó romper uno o dos cables.

Con la misma rapidez que entró y realizó su tarea, regresó la cabeza inerte junto al cuerpo y escondió la caja de regreso debajo de la pila de cosas viejas.

Podría haber encontrado el remplazo de piezas en otro sitio, en algún vertedero de androides o el mercado negro, no tenía suficiente dinero para este último y sobre la primera opción, no había mejores piezas para un androide que las de su mismo modelo, aunque fuera un RK900, muchos biocomponentes eran iguales, no le tomó ni un segundo escoger.

Apagó la luz, regresó al interior de la casa, dejo el filtro en la mesa y volvió con Richard a la cama.

Ver el LED azul y el rostro de Richard con los ojos cerrados a escasos centímetros del suyo, luego de ver su propia imagen decapitada, fue paradójico, sin embargo no quiso indagar en la incomodidad que le producía imaginar al androide a su lado en el lugar del RK800, se centró en sus diferencias cada vez más claras, en el color de su cabello, sus cejas, en la textura de su piel, contó las pecas, sus largas pestañas, sus delgados labios... Pellizcó el interior del suyo con los dientes y volvió a ver la luz azul que iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, seguía ahí, era clara y brillante, estaba bien, estaba ahí, con él... 

Connor no pudo cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

...

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Richard estaba tenso de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño, viendo a Connor y el reflejo de este, sosteniendo un cuchillo de la cocina contra su LED que brillaba en amarillo.

"Completamente seguro" Presionó la punta y uso fuerza para retirar el pequeño anillo que cayó sobre el lavabo y la piel en pocos segundos cubrió la zona, como si la luz nunca hubiera estado ahí desde un principio, se contempló en el espejo.

Connor le explicó a detalle por qué lo hacía, incluso después de la revolución nada les aseguraba que ambos pudieran vivir sin preocupaciones, ni de los anti-androides radicales que seguían cazando a los desviados, ni del propio gobierno que podía cambiar de opinión sin aviso previo y usar a la ley como herramienta para crear un genocidio, todo era hielo frágil y delgado sobre el que se movían, vivir fingiendo ser un humano era la opción más sensata por ahora y siempre podían volver a instalarlo.

Aun después de eso, Richard lo observó con una extraña sensación zumbando en sus procesadores, la verdadera estática desapareció desde el primer día luego del accidente, sin embargo ahora era algo diferente y se manifestaba al pensar en repetidas ocasiones sobre una misma cosa.

Era como si el LED fuera parte de ellos, algo importante, parte de su identidad, sin él, simplemente se sentía extraño.

...

Connor se había ido y no dejo a Richard acompañarlo, la mención de un lugar peligroso sólo hizo que este último quisiera ir con más insistencia, fue inesperado descubrir que el modelo más antiguo podía ser incluso más terco que él, Connor desactivó su GPS para que no lo siguiera y le ordenó mantenerse quietó dentro de la casa.

En ese momento sólo podía resoplar y mirar con malos ojos la baraja de naipes que Connor había encontrado en el garaje y que dejo para que se distrajera, lo único que impedía que saliera por la puerta detrás de su compañero era la orden explicita y la conexión inalámbrica que mantenían abierta, aunque no dijeran nada ni enviaran un mensaje, la existencia del otro aún estaba ahí, podía sentir que Connor estaba ahí afuera, consciente y a salvo.

Estaba nervioso y para distraerse exploró la casa, era la primera vez que estaba solo desde su activación una semana atrás, siempre estaba distraído hablando con su compañero así que realmente nunca tuvo tiempo para sí mismo y un poco de introspección. 

Más que curiosidad sentía que no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, recordó que la casa no era de ellos, así que quiso saber un poco más de la pareja, escaneó las fotografías en la paredes que había ignorado, todas ellas, sin descubrir nada que no supiera ya. La sala de estar, estaba repleta de libros, adornos en los estantes y una mesita de centro, sus ojos pasaron con interés por sobre los lomos de los libros, una enciclopedia antigua, novelas románticas y de terror, descargó en un instante los libros.

Nunca había leído uno, así que tiró con su dedo de la esquina la novelas románticas más delgada de la estantería, ya la había leído en los documentos que descargó y le gustó, pero tenerlo entre sus manos fue una sensación que no se parecía en nada a la información electrónica, abrirlo y pasar los dedos sobre las hojas amarillentas y delgadas, tenía su encanto, hizo una nota para leerlo con mayor atención más tarde y lo dejo sobre la mesita de centro.

Caminó hacia la habitación la cual ya había escaneado superficialmente, la pareja regresaría de sus vacaciones y encontraría todo exactamente en su lugar, aun cuando las manos de Richard desordenaron el interior de los cajones. Encontró la exuberante cantidad de maquillaje de la mujer y sus anticonceptivos orales, no parecían querer hijos muy pronto, el hombre era claramente más aburrido, sólo encontró dinero suyo y documentos que escaneó en un instante, la mujer por otro lado, incluso su ropa era más llamativa.

Se preguntó por qué Connor nunca la volteaba a ver aun cuando las dos estaban en el mismo armario, una al lado de la otra, se miró a sí mismo y la ropa del esposo, debía ser un hombre alto para que le quedara a la medida, sacó algunas prendas de la mujer vestidos en su mayoría, ella era pequeña, pensó en el género como algo humano y animal, aunque su apariencia se basaba en la del RK800 esta era definitivamente masculina, no le importaba cual fuera su género, pero sintió un poco de gusto de ser así, justo después de saber que a Connor no le molestaba su parecido. Regresó la ropa al armario y echó un vistazo al espejo del baño, era un poco más cómodo con su aspecto físico, pero no se presionaba a sí mismo para gustarle completamente, el pensamiento de ser tan sólo una copia del RK800 todavía flotaba en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se centraron en el LED azul brillante y luego amarillo, ¿en verdad podía pasar desapercibido como un humano?, ¿Connor y él?, podría intentarlo...

La yema su dedo medio acarició la luz trazando un circulo aún pensativo, recordó al otro androide sin este, si no se lo quitara habría incluso mas diferencias entre ellos, Connor no se lo pidió ni una vez, su conversación ni siquiera había incluido una sutil sugerencia del tema, ¿no quería que se lo quitara?, sin el ya no serían como dos modelos parecidos, podrían ser como hermanos, pero... Bajó la mirada unos cuantos centímetros hacia sus labios, los hermanos no se besan, el incesto estaba penado ante la ley.

Había estado pensando en lo que sucedió, Connor no dijo nada más, pero Richard investigó exhaustivamente las motivaciones detrás de un beso y llegó a una conclusión acertada, quería otro.

Fue a la cocina por el mismo cuchillo que uso Connor y regresó al baño, ahora la luz brillaba roja mientras la punta hacía palanca y empujaba el anillo fuera de su sitio, cayó en el lavabo y el cuchillo también, su rostro estaba petrificado, sus labios apenas formaban un línea apretada, fina y recta, sus ojos como glaciares mirando su semblante y su piel cubrir el plástico azul, ahora nadie sabría si estaba bien, pensativo o molesto, ni siquiera una pequeña luz que le ayudara con señales claras, todavía no recuperaba el control de sus gestos, cada vez que aparecía el mensaje de error era como una punzada de dolor inexplicable atravesando su pecho, pero no hizo que se rindiera, quería sonreír, quería que ese rostro supiera que era estar feliz, mejoró un poco, pero le avergonzaba mostrarlo, comenzó a dudar si en verdad parecía humano, parecía más una maquina fría y sin emociones en ese momento.

Comenzó a practicar una vez más en secreto frente al espejo.

//Niveles de estrés 80%// Se detuvo casi sobresaltado por el repentino mensaje en su visión, ¿qué era eso?

//Niveles de estrés 81%// ¿Su estrés?

82%... ¿por qué era tan alto?, ¿qué pasaba si llegaba al 100%?, no quería llegar al 100%.

85%... ¿por qué estaba aumentando?

86%...

¡Basta!

88%...

¡Tenía que detenerlo!

91%...

¡Crack!... Rompió el espejo junto con las señales de estrés que fueron remplazadas inmediatamente por señales de daño.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mirando los trozos de vidrio que cayeron en el lavabo junto con una mancha azul que se extendía sobre la superficie blanca, no quería ver su mano, ya sabía que se había cortado y estaba sangrando, sólo no quería verla, no quería saber lo que hizo, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero tenía que limpiar, Connor regresaría en cualquier momento.

¡Connor!, algo gélido y difuso lo llenó por dentro… Su conexión seguía abierta.

...

Connor llegó arrojando todo a la mesa de la cocina para encontrar a Richard sentado dentro de la tina del baño llorando o eso creía, puesto que enterraba el rostro entre sus rodillas para que no lo notase.

Se precipitó hacia él directamente a consolarlo y calmarlo, pero Richard no reaccionó de inmediato.

Escuchó un grito de enojo dentro de su conexión inalámbrica, mientras aún estaba afuera y luego un inesperado cierre de comunicaciones, regresó sabiendo que algo malo había ocurrido, pero sin saber qué, el espejo roto y las gotas de sangre azul en el suelo le dieron una pista, con sus procesadores trabajando rápidamente en la recreación de un escenario, no fue otro que Richard quien rompió el espejo.

Nunca había llegado al extremo de derrumbarse mentalmente y no sé explicaba qué pudo haber pasado, ¿por qué tan repentinamente?

"¿Richard?" Comenzó suavemente con un tono de voz lo más calmado y dulce posible, acercando su mano al brazo que rodeaba sus piernas flexionadas, pareció que el tacto lo quemaba vivo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y estremeció, eso lo preocupó más aun "Richard estoy aquí, mírame" No había forma de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, Connor trató entrado en la tina arrodillándose frente a él, no lo abrazó de inmediato, acarició su cabello y sus brazos, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Funcionaba ya que sus niveles de estrés bajaron rápidamente "Ya. Estoy aquí" Una vez se calmó lo suficiente, lo envolvió en sus brazos y permaneció así durante lo que pareció un largo periodo de tiempo aunque fueron sólo unos pocos minutos

El contacto era más que suficiente, Richard soltó sus piernas y se acomodó para recargar la cabeza entre el pecho y cuello de Connor, lo necesitaba, desesperadamente necesitaba de la calidez de su cuerpo y la fuerza de los brazos que lo abrazaban brindándole seguridad emocional.

Dejo de llorar y respiró lentamente recuperando su temperatura normal, se había sobrecalentado.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó cuándo los niveles de estrés llegaron a un sano 39%... 45% Esperaba un incremento luego de la pregunta.

Richard no contestó y no había hablado durante todo ese tiempo, decidió charlar un poco para estimular una respuesta.

"Estaba... consiguiendo una identificación y papeles falsos para ambos cuando deje de saber de ti, hubiera llegado un poco antes, pero tenía un arma apuntándome todo el tiempo, no podía irme sin decir nada" Revisó los últimos segundo durante los que habló para saber que era exactamente lo que dijo mal para haber hecho a Richard más tenso, en cambio acarició su suave cabello "Pero estoy bien" Fue lo del arma "Y estoy aquí, contigo, ¿no me dirás qué está mal?" Esperó y no hubo respuesta "Por un segundo pensé que alguien había entrado y estabas en peligro, pero eres fuerte" Lo era y quiso creer que estaría bien de ser el caso "Los hubieras acabado tú solo" Aun no decía nada "Quizás tu modelo sepa defensa propia y artes marciales como el mío, ¿qué te parece si practicamos un día?, ¿quién crees que ganaría?, que seas más avanzado que yo no significa que yo esté desactualizado" Bromeó un poco y pareció funcionar, afianzó el sentimiento positivo plantando un pequeño beso en la coronilla de Richard.

Sabía que era un modelo de combate, sus músculos artificiales eran más grandes y con un mayor potencial y fuerza, también les dio un vistazo cuando lo reparó y pensar que dicho modelo de combate ahora estaría hecho un pequeño mitón tembloroso entre sus brazos, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

"Richard" Se alejó y sostuvo los hombros del aludido para que no se inclinara hacia él, quería que lo viera a los ojos, lo hizo. Así como podía sonrojarse, podía llorar y tomar una coloración rojiza que lo hacía ver más auténtico, igual a una mayor integración humana "Por favor" Puso una mano blanca entre los dos, Richard entendió la petición silenciosa "Quiero entender" Sería más fácil que las palabras si no quería hablar.

Los ojos marrones miraron hacia el lado derecho de su sien, ya no estaba el LED, le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y esperó, fue un largo minuto antes de que Richard levantara su mano izquierda, la que no estaba herida y mostrara su verdadera piel azul.

Sus manos se tocaron y Connor entrelazó sus dedos, esa última parte no era necesaria sólo necesitaban el contacto físico, pero quería hacerlo. La información comenzó a fluir como un rio y en cuanto hurgó en la memoria y vio el primer recuerdo de cuando rompió el espejo del baño los demás se abrieron paso.

Era demasiada información, la mayoría eran pensamientos que se repetían en bucles largos reiterando una idea varias veces, siempre analizando, pensando, meditando, sus procesadores eran más potentes, más eficientes, más rápidos, su forma de pensar era diferente, aunque eso no explica lo desorganizado que le parecía, Connor se dio cuenta que dejarlo sólo sin nada que hacer, no era una buena idea, pero el problema principal era la misma naturaleza de los pensamientos.

Sintió la vergüenza y el miedo de Richard mientras obtenía la información y en cambio le transmitió su cariño y seguridad, para que se sintiera mejor y demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Richard no era una mala copia, no era una molestia ni una carga, no estaba roto, no era deficiente, no era solo una máquina y se lo demostraría.

Le mostró lo que vio en Richard desde el momento que se conocieron, lo dulce de su actitud reservada y seria, lo lindo que le parecía cada vez que se ruborizaba y hasta la forma en que lloraba en ese momento, el deseo tan fuerte por estar con él, Connor lo había escogido como su compañero platónico, sin embargo empezaba a aceptarlo como algo más que una cura para la soledad.

"Eres mi remplazo" Habló en voz baja inclinándose contra Richard "Mejor que yo" Apretó su mano, la información todavía fluía y Richard pudo ver en los suaves y oscuros ojos de Connor que también este quería besarlo y no sólo porque lo sintiera en su conexión "Mejor en todo" Richard negó con la cabeza, no era mejor que Connor "Lo eres" Era la verdad, Richard sabía que no mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor "Es por eso que vas a mirarte en un espejo y vas a decir que ese eres tú, no yo, no tienes por qué esforzarte en parecerte a mí, me gustas como eres" Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Richard acercándose más "Y me gusta tu sonrisa"

"No puedo..." Su voz era lamentable, no tenía cuerdas vocales para sonar así.

"Sí puedes" Le aseguró Connor "Es sutil, pero puedes sonreír y lo veo en tus ojos, es hermosa" Esos ojos que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas conmovidas.

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y lo besó igual que antes inclinando un poco su cabeza a la derecha para no chocar sus narices, pero a diferencia de antes, su beso fue más necesitado. Richard cerró sus ojos, era algo que ambos querían, la piel de sus manos picó igual que la de sus labios, se sentía bien, tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma, si es que tenía una, su pecho se inundó del sentimiento que sólo aparecía cuando Connor estaba para él.

Se besaron un poco más antes de que Richard interrumpiera, necesitaba un minuto, parecía que fuera a reiniciarse en cualquier momento.

"Las emociones…" Calibró una vez más su voz "Son confusas y no puedo controlas" Era consciente de lo que hizo y lo que le ocurría, la ansiedad y la tristeza eran las peores, sólo con Connor era diferente, ni siquiera era por su arrebato, sino el miedo de ser descubierto y decepcionarlo.

"También soy nuevo con las emociones" Connor se recargó contra Richard, tomándose un segundo para enfriar su mente "No estás solo" Richard sintió la sonrisa de Connor aunque no lo estuviera viendo y Connor también sintió como era correspondido, tenía razón, la sonrisa de Richard era muy bonita, tan grande y brillante "Yo..." ¿podía confiar?, sí, sí podía, aunque fuera un poco, tuvo mucho cuidado en lo que decía. El enlace se volvió más gris, no había realmente colores, pero solía ser más brillante y más traslucido, Richard sintió algo extraño en Connor "Yo no dejo de sentir algo que me quema por dentro" Excepto cuando estaba con Richard "No puedo evitarlo, no quiero sentirlo, pero a veces esa sensación se hace tan grande y luego desaparece y no queda nada" Se esforzó por no mostrar las imágenes de la caja que escondía en el garaje, ni lo que enterró en un terreno vacío la noche que llegaron ahí, Richard sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de la pala clavándose en la tierra, mientras Connor pensaba en ello.

Era tan frío, tan desagradable, tan inerte, fue como una serpiente subiendo por su brazo que tuvo que terminar la conexión porque creyó que esa gélida sensación iba a propagarse y engullirlo, ¿Connor se sentía así?, imposible, Connor siempre sonreía y se veía feliz, ¿en verdad había estado tan concentrado en sí mismo para no notarlo?  
Connor esperó con los ojos marchitos, sin aguardar nada realmente.

Richard rodeó con sus brazos a Connor, era su turno para protegerlo y cuidarlo, así como dictaba su misión, él estaba ahí para el más viejo, no podía olvidar algo tan importante, no al revés.

"Lamento haberte preocupado" Se disculpó Richard.

"No..." No quería sus disculpas, no había nada de malo en lo que hizo, pero fue interrumpido antes de expresarse.

"Quiero disculparme" Apretó con fuerza aunque no demasiada para romperlo "No volverá a suceder" No lo permitiría, fue un ataque de ansiedad, fue un error, no necesitaba contribuir con la carga que llevaba el mayor sobre sus hombros "¿Connor...?" Este levantó un poco su cabeza atento a la mención de su nombre "¿Estás bien?" El aludido sonrió sarcásticamente, preocupar a su compañero no era lo que quería.

"Sí, estoy bien" No mintió, porque realmente no lo sabía. Se alejó un poco para girar su cabeza y alcanzar a besar el oído de Richard, luego su pómulo, después su barbilla, comenzó a llenarlo de besos suaves, era hora de avanzar un paso "Estoy bien porque tú me haces sentir mejor" Habló con suavidad extra en sus palabras y sonrió ligeramente para Richard mirándolo de reojo, aún tenía sus labios en su mejilla acercándose a la comisura de su boca. Le gustó la repentina tensión en los brazos que rodeaba su espalda, en la expresión aparentemente en blanco, seguramente no tenía idea de qué decir y su pobre intento de disimular su nerviosismo "Richard, ¿qué crees que somos?" 

"¿Qué somos?" Claro que había entendido, pero debía estar tardando en poner orden a sus pensamientos y una etiqueta que respondiera su pregunta. Permaneció inmóvil.

"Sí" Tocaron sus narices y los ojos marrones sostuvieron la mirada de los azules "¿Amigos?, ¿novios?, ¿sólo conocidos?"

"No lo sé" Pero lo besó, Richard sólo tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante y cerrar sus parpados para concentrarse en la unión de sus labios, Connor correspondió con más que entusiasmo mejorando su ángulo.

"¿Qué te gustaría que seamos?" Susurró entre besos lentos, la mano de Richard ahora estaba en su nuca, parecía que no le gustaba hablar mientras se besaban.

"No lo sé" No estaba seguro de saber lo que quería aunque el deseo ya formaba parte de su relación con Connor, por tenerlo, por besarlo, por tocarlo, por hablar con él, por verlo, por sonreírle, por escucharlo y un largo etc...

"Quiero que seamos una pareja" Se decidió finalmente, ser novios se escuchaba a que podría tener a Richard sólo para él de ahora en adelante "¿Te parece bien?"

//Estatus… Actualización de misión: Pareja romántica de Connor//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard no sabe controlar sus emociones, ya a partir de aquí madura un poco :)
> 
> Escribo todo en mi teléfono, sin puncionan, sin acento y con horrores de ortografía y luego ya repaso y reviso todo cuando uso la computadora, así que disculpen si ven un error por aquí y por allá


	4. Recelo

Muchas cosas cambiaron.

Richard observó en silencio las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, sólo de Connor y él, o por lo menos eso decía el contrato. La palabra correcta para describirlo era basurero, por algo la renta era tan económica, mejor que nada eran las palabras de Connor para hacer sentir mejor a ambos y él siempre sonreía a su manera cada vez que lo interrogaba sobre si estaba bien el lugar, fuera un hotel de lujo o un callejón, estaría bien al lado de su pareja.

Por lo menos el lugar le dio algo que hacer mientras su compañero trabajaba, limpiar y decorar.

Richard ya había cambiado las bombillas fundidas, rociado una pared y el baño con fungicidas, había comenzado a quitar el papel tapiz de las paredes para remplazarlo con otro, limpiado el techo y ahora descansaba mirando por la ventana del segundo piso como el agua se deslizaba por el cristal, no había mucho que ver, una pared de concreto bloqueaba la vista, haciendo el apartamento un lugar frío y oscuro, no paraba de preguntarse ¿cuánto faltaba para que Connor regresara?

Hoy era su primer día como maestro de preescolar, ahora con una identificación, papeles falsos, conocimientos de hackeo y una apariencia tan humana, podría trabajar en casi cualquier cosa que deseara, ¿por qué niños?, ¿cómo parte de la coartada perfecta?, ¿acaso le gustaban los pequeños humanos?, algunos padres no estaban de acuerdo que una maquina enseñara a sus hijos o estuviera siquiera cerca siendo estos tan pequeños.

Inevitablemente se sentía solo, sin embargo fue él quien insistió en ser lo suficientemente confiable para no causar ningún incidente similar al de la última vez.

Sacó su mazo de cartas del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a jugar con el, aprendió algunos trucos de magia en internet y no era por presumir, pero era muy bueno y lo consideró como terapéutico, cuando estaba aburrido o sus niveles de estrés subían, disfrutaba del sonido cuando barajaba y de la sensación de los bordes rozando sus dedos, también disfrutaba de la expresión en Connor cuando aprendía un truco nuevo y se lo mostraba, especialmente cuando se trataba de saber dónde había escondido su carta, sabía burlar a los ojos marrones, así que no podía hacer trampa.

Los minutos fueron horas y regresó a la realidad luego de estar sumergido en sus juegos y en la lluvia gris de Detroit, cuando escuchó las llaves de la puerta crujir en el cerrojo, el sistema de seguridad era antiguo, pero a Richard le gustó, así sabía desde el momento que estaba parado en la puerta.

Lo vio entrar, completamente empapado, sabía que llovería desde la mañana por el aumento de la presión atmosférica, aunque no tenían una sombrilla que pudiera haber usado, se veía feliz y Richard se acercó a paso lento para no ser tragado por el remolino de entusiasmo en Connor.

"¡Richard!" El aludido lo calmó con sus manos en sus brazos y después lo ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, no se enfermaría, pero no quería verlo como un perro empapado dejando gotas en el suelo "¡Lo conseguí!, le agradé a la directora y puedo seguir trabajando como suplente desde mañana" 

"Me alegra escucharlo" Se llevó el abrigo y lo colgó en el pomo de una puerta, para luego traer una toalla y ayudarlo a secar su cabello "Cuéntame todo" Connor dejo que Richard frotara la tela contra su cabello, pero lo interrumpió poniendo su mano blanca en su antebrazo. Richard negó con la cabeza y se reusó a retirar su piel "Quiero oírte hablar en voz alta"

Una sonrisa feliz se extendió por los labios del mayor.

"No hasta que tenga mi beso de bienvenida" Richard también sonrió a su manera y se inclinó cerrando sus ojos para ser parte de esa felicidad de la que rebosaba su pareja y pudo notar cuando este lamió sus labios durante las suaves caricias, que no se conformaría con un beso y nada más.

Ya tenía su filtro nuevo con él y podía probar cosas, pero no quiso arriesgarse nuevamente, la saliva de Connor era la misma composición que la suya, así que por llana lógica, su analizador no tenía que estar procesándola a cada segundo, podía disfrutar de las caricias y el beso francés libremente, sus sensores siempre bailaban de alegría con el abrazo de sus lenguas.

"Connor..." No necesitaban respirar, sin embargo diez minutos fue el tiempo máximo que consideró sano antes de siquiera pensar en detenerse.

"¿Mmm?" Ronroneó perezosamente, no quería dejarlo ir y como demostración, sus manos se deslizaron un poco más abajo de su cintura, ya tendrían tiempo de compartir historias.

"En verdad quisiera saber cómo te fue hoy" Ya no se besaban en los labios, pero el modelo menos avanzado seguía decorando la línea de su mandíbula con suaves impresiones hasta bajar por su cuello.

"Bien" Lo más divertido de la piel de Richard era que podía hacer chupetones, pero estos sólo durarían unos minutos, aprovechó para hacer uno justo en medio de la distancia entre la clavícula y la mandíbula.

"Connor" Se quejó, estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana con él, otra vez...

Finalmente lo soltó y suspiró desilusionado, le dio espacio para que llevara sus manos a la corbata y aflojar el nudo, afuera siempre trataba de lucir impecable, por otro lado adentro, en presencia de los ojos azules... Richard escaneó el conjunto de cabello húmedo y desordenado, que terminó peinando hacia atrás, con la corbata floja y el primer botón de la camisa abierto, sexy, fue la palabra en la mente del más joven, ruborizándose levemente durante el segundo después de la realización, eso y la mirada burlona de los ojos marrones que lo atraparon mirando indiscretamente.

"Bueno... ¿por dónde debería empezar?" Cruzó sus manos por la espalda y se movió alegremente sobre sus talones "Nadie notó que yo fuera un androide, ni siquiera se molestaron en verificar el examen de salud que entregué, tuve que impartir mis clases frente a la directora para tener su aprobación, luego conocí a las otras maestras, yo era el único hombre y conocí a los niños, son..." Rodó la mirada sin desdén "Pequeños..."

"¿Te gustan los niños?" Aprovechó que habló de estos, para indagar y calmar su curiosidad.

"Si los adultos son impredecibles y difíciles de tratar, los niños aún más" ¿Eso era un no?

"¿Por qué...?" Pareció que leyó su mente interrumpiéndolo antes de siquiera formular verbalmente su pregunta.

"Porque es fácil, no tengo que trabajar tantas horas y tengo más tiempo para ti, los fines de semana son libres y pagan bien" 

"Oh..." Escapó de sus labios, eso tenía más sentido que un súbito amor por la educación de las mentes jóvenes.

"Pero tampoco me desagradan y siempre tuve curiosidad, nunca había tratado con niños, sólo había hablado sobre el hijo de..." Connor se calló repentinamente y todo el entusiasmo inicial desapareció de golpe, miró hacia otro lugar más lejano que las paredes de la habitación y luego regresó para dar una vaga explicación "Eso ya no me concierne" No le dio tiempo a Richard de despejar su preocupación antes de que cambiara de tema "Hablemos de ti, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Limpiar" Señaló el techo y las paredes evidentemente de una tonalidad más clara aunque había mucho por hacer todavía.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"No, yo puedo solo, así mato el tiempo"

"¿No te gustaría encontrar un empleo también?, de ahora en adelante vas a estar solo las mañanas" Todo por querer ganar dinero de la forma honesta que Richard quería, no le gustaba el robo de los cajeros automáticos ni el allanamiento de casas vacías como lo hizo con el matrimonio.

"¿Cómo cuál?" Ya había pensado en eso, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Connor con todos los gastos, aunque estaba inseguro al respecto, ¿qué ocurriría si los descubrían?, era ilegal fingir ser humano, había personas con las que debía hablar y convivir, no entendía a las personas, su programa de interacción social no pudo ser reparado y no sabía si sería capaz de manejarse en un ambiente distinto. Mientras más lo pensaba peor era, así que dejo de pensar y quiso que Connor decidiera.

"Lo que tú quieras" Eso no ayudó, sin embargo creía tener la solución, pero era una idea muy estúpida.

"¿Si quisiera trabajar de guardaespaldas?" Era un tipo grande y muy consciente de su intimidante presencia seguramente lo aceptarían con facilidad. Connor frunció el entrecejo y a Richard le pareció divertida su expresión de leve irritación.

"Si en verdad quieres saber mi opinión, todo menos guardaespaldas, policía, bombero, en pocas palabras, nada que te ponga en riesgo" No era tan delicado, sin embargo entendía que no quisiera verlo en peligro y secretamente lo apreciaba.

"Eso deja casi en cero mi lista de empleos divertidos" Bromeó ligeramente, todavía estaba aprendiendo como tener sentido del humor, era demasiado difícil cuando se tomaba todo tan literalmente.

...

Su solución… dejarlo a la suerte, como lo llamaban los humanos.

Técnicamente era una supercomputadora con IA arrojando papeles dentro de un recipiente y agitándolo para escoger algo tan insustancial como un empleo, creía que moriría de vergüenza si Connor lo veía.

Realmente no sabía lo que quería.... Bueno sí, quería ayudar a Connor a pagar la renta y otros servicios del apartamento, quería hacerlo feliz e insistía en que debía encontrar algo que hacer mientras él no estaba, quería mostrar que era útil y de valor, mejor que antes, nunca como antes.

Ignoró los números, las probabilidades y estadísticas, cerró sus ojos y tomó lo primero que tocaron sus dedos.

Mesero, no podía ser tan malo.

Cogió un abrigo para disimular en ese día frío y la copia de las llaves del apartamento, tomó un taxi para dirigirse al lugar y durante el camino fue preparándose mentalmente, lo bueno de no tener expresiones era que nadie podía ver lo nervioso que se sentía.

El restaurante era uno familiar y por lo que pudo ver cuando conoció al gerente, este era buena persona y serio en su trabajo, las preguntas que hizo... También mentir era más fácil.

...

Era un androide, obviamente los humanos no estarían a su altura en cuanto rendimiento.

En sólo un mes Richard había demostrado que era mejor que cualquiera de los empleados, no cometía errores con los pedidos, su equilibrio con la vajilla era excepcional, no perdía tiempo ni se distraía y así le gustaba que fuera, ordenado y bien hecho, sin embargo no podía decirse lo mismo con su trato a los clientes, demasiado frío más no descortés, era amable, pero no más lejos de la educación, bien parecido pero no alegre y eso hizo que los chismes corrieran.

Incluso los desviados eran más expresivos, lo veía en los compañeros de los clientes que visitaban el restaurante, por momentos pensaba que los androides se daban cuenta, que ellos no eran tan tontos como los humanos y podían notar la diferencia cuando lo observaban, pero nadie nunca dijo nada, así que no estaba seguro.

El segundo mes decidió hacer algo al respecto, fue sencillo como romper un vaso, nadie sospecharía nada si alguno de los cristales se resbalaba de sus dedos, se hizo cargo de limpiar los pedazos en el suelo y se disculpó.

El sonido asustó a algunos de los clientes, pero también aligeró una pequeña carga de sus hombros, los errores eran humanos, él fingía ser humano y no podía ser perfecto.

Esa vez al tercer mes, le llevó un plato de sopa a un cliente que pidió carne, confundirse era parte de los errores, se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien, sin embargo eso no ayudó a cambiar las opiniones de sus compañeros de trabajo, estos no eran atentos con él como al principio, no trataban de acercarse y sólo lo saludaban de ser necesario, no le había molestado pero tampoco le gustó ese muro entre él y las personas que se volvía más grande cada día, era plenamente consciente que era su culpa.

Era demasiado diferente hablar con las personas que no eran su 'hermano', más complicado, menos alentador, menos interesante y más tedioso, no le gustaba hablar, pero quería hablar, quería preguntarle a su compañera sobre su hijo pequeño que parecía adorable en las fotografías que mostraba de él, quería felicitar al gerente por su cumpleaños, al parecer nadie lo sabía excepto él por sus registros públicos, no tuvo valor y sólo dejo una nota en la ventana de su auto, quería sonreírle a la chica que dejo propina extra para él, quería expresarse sin sonar como una máquina de sarcasmos ni que tomaran tan enserio todo lo que decía. 

Suspiró pesadamente tomando los menús luego de otro día siendo lo mismo, era el único lujo que se permitía mostrar aunque no delante de los demás, faltaba media hora para que terminara su turno, lo que parecía una eternidad, nunca había apreciado tanto el tiempo libre.

Caminó hacia una mesa con dos personas que acababan de entrar y se sentaron junto a una ventana, era casi una rutina en la que ya ni siquiera pensaba, se detuvo frente a la mesa con los menús en sus manos.

'Buenas tardes', era lo que se suponía debía salir de sus labios, no lo otro.

"¿Connor?" Estaba sorprendido, mirando al androide de ojos marrones e igual expresión de perplejidad en sus facciones, lo contempló por lo que fueron cuatro largos segundos de silencio en los que registró su semblante, el brillante LED amarillo parpadeando en su sien lo sacó de su enfrascamiento. No era Connor, lucía exactamente igual, más era él, no su Connor.

"Sí, ¿te...?" Incluso su voz era la misma, suave y amigable, un zumbido retumbó en sus cables.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó abruptamente y dejo los menús en la mesa con cuidado, sin siquiera cruzar mirada con el hombre mayor junto a ellos  
.  
Dio un cuarto de vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible sin hacerse destacar mucho, no quiso girar para saber si el androide lo había seguido, sólo lo miraba o lo había ignorado, ni siquiera podía verlo.

Una sensación rara y desconcertante se extendía por debajo de su piel de sólo pensar en alguien más con la cara de Connor, se río internamente de su hipocresía, sin embargo dos eran suficiente.

¿No se suponía que ellos dos eran los únicos?, o por lo menos eso dijo Connor, ¿le había dicho una mentira?, no, Connor no le mentiría, debía haber una explicación.

Qué posibilidades había de que otro RK800, quizás el único además de ellos, llegara específicamente al restaurante en que trabajaba de miles otros en todo Detroit y peor aun, llevara su LED delatando su identidad como máquina, Richard se negó a creer en la mala suerte.

Desapareció por las puertas de la cocina y buscó al gerente para pedir permiso de salir un poco más temprano ese día, dijo que se sintió un poco mal repentinamente y pareció creerle.

Aunque faltara todavía una hora para que Connor volviera, Richard ya lo esperaba en casa, con sus pensamientos en forma de huracán dando vueltas en su cabeza, ¿debería interrogar a Connor sobre lo sucedido?, estaba seguro de que el RK800 volvería y con muchas preguntas, era lo que él haría, alguien en su trabajo debió darse cuenta, ¿debería renunciar?, las posibilidades de no ser descubierto eran muy bajas.

Las leyes habían cambiado, Markus les dio derechos y libertades, pero también responsabilidades, podían recibir hasta un año de cárcel por fraude de identidad, ahora no sólo era una multa.

Las cartas de su mazo eran el único sonido dentro de la casa mientras barajaba sentado en un sillón de su pequeña sala, había sido entretenido mientras duró, mañana a primera hora regresaría al restaurante y renunciaría, si es que no lo habían despedido ya.

La casa adquirió un color diferente en cuanto Connor cruzó por la puerta a la hora usual en que solía llegar, a excepción de que no todos los días llegaba con pintura en su ropa, Richard no sabía si reírse en tono ligero o reprocharlo por dejar que los niños hicieran lo que quisieran con él, escogió la primera opción y Connor pudo escuchar su risa suave incluso antes de dejar su portafolio junto a la puerta y quitarse su abrigo.

"En verdad necesito un baño" Se quejó aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras dejaba sus llaves aflojaba el nudo de su corbata, fue directo hacia Richard y le dio un dulce beso de bienvenida.

"Por lo que veo, los niños te consideraron su lienzo" Imaginaba a Connor desactivando su piel, completamente blanco, lleno de dibujos infantiles. No era raro verlo regresar a casa cubierto por pegamento, tierra, pintura o fluidos corporales (mocos y saliva en su mayoría), etc... No tenía la menor idea de que hacía en su trabajo, nunca hablaba demasiado de ello, ni como era su relación con los niños, siendo que ambos eran muy minuciosos con la higiene, casi obsesivos.

Como si fuera de casa, en su trabajo, se comportara muy diferente a como lo hacía en su presencia, pero no debía tener motivos para creer eso, tan sólo debían gustarle mucho los niños.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño junto a esta obra de arte?" Dijo Connor juguetonamente encontrando un lugar donde sentarse en el regazo de Richard, con sus rodillas acomodándose en el pequeño sillón a los costados del RK900 y brazos alrededor de su cuello "Necesito un poco de ayuda" Su tono sedoso hacía obviar que no era cierto, Richard esforzándose por leer entre líneas, descansó las manos en la cintura de Connor acercando sus labios a su cuello antes de detenerse a responderle.

"Eso depende" Enterró su nariz en el cuello de su compañero frotándola contra este, disfrutando del mero hecho de estar juntos con su pecho retumbando cálidamente "¿Me dejaras admirarte mientras lo hago?" La sonrisa de Connor fue complaciente, feliz de escucharlo mejorar en sus respuestas, más seductoras, mas intimas, aunque sin el rubor que tanto le gustaba ver cuando se avergonzaba.

Connor cerró sus ojos respirando el grato sentimiento de confort y relajación al esconder también la nariz en el cabello de Richard, lo sostuvo deslizando con lentitud sus manos a través de su espalda, amoldándose y admirando la ingeniería detrás de su diseño, por un instante sus dedos recorrieron sus escapulas pensando en los biocomponentes más allá de la estructura anatómica, en el cable rojo seccionado que remplazó para dar movilidad completa en toda la articulación del hombro y en su cuerpo tan expuesto, en cómo no existía un límite entre lo que sus manos podían tocar y lo que no, conocía el cuerpo desde dentro incuso mejor que el mismísimo Richard, literalmente lo tuvo entre sus manos, así que cada curva, cada zumbido, cada engranaje llenaba su mente de las imágenes de lo hermoso y perfecto que era.

"¿Puedo estar así toda la noche? No me quiero mover" Murmuró Connor presionando su sonrisa contra la coronilla de Richard, no quería abandonar esa paz que sentía, como si todo lo malo desapareciera sólo por tenerlo cerca.

"¿En el sillón?" Una lista con mil cosas más productivas que hacer apareció en su cabeza, aunque ninguna era tan tentadora como la idea de Connor.

"No en el sillón, sólo aquí contigo" Richard podía sentir su rostro calentarse, dio el primer paso separándose para sostener el rostro de Connor con una mano y guiarlo al momento de besarlo.

Continuaron en otra habitación, el baño para precisar, con ambos de ellos sin ropa bajo el chorro de agua caliente, los abrazos, caricias y besos tomaron lugar la primera mitad del tiempo que duraron en la ducha, la segunda mitad Richard limpió minuciosamente el cuerpo de Connor y viceversa.

"Casi olvido pregunte, pero ¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?" Cerró sus ojos para enjuagar su cabello "Ayer cubriste a Bryan, ¿sigue enfermo?" El silencio se prolongó más de lo necesario "¿Richard?" Abrió sus ojos y miró por sobre su hombro.

"No, ya está mejor" Se limitó a responder evitando la mirada de Connor, agachando la cabeza con una expresión confusa.

"¿Está todo bien?" Se acuchaba muy desanimado.

"No" Aprovechó darse la vuelta y cerrar las llaves del agua para responder "Voy a renunciar" Sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Connor tocó su espalda, aun cuando no quería preocuparlo, seguía siendo problemático.

"¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo?, ¿alguien te hizo algo?" Negó con la cabeza.

"No sucedió nada" Era un mal mentiroso y fue por eso que Connor mandó un impulso eléctrico, redirigiendo las corrientes de flujo de su piel holográfica y sensores de presión a través de su mano, era completamente inofensivo, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer, los ojos azules por fin centraron su atención en su rostro, donde quería que estuvieran y no en el suelo.

"Ya hablamos sobre las mentiras" La expresión de Connor era severa "No me mientas Richard, confía en mí, sólo quiero ayudarte" Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron y Richard suspiró, tenía razón, debía decirle, no quería que pensara que desconfiaba de él y tampoco quería sentirse culpable por ocultarle cosas. 

"Hoy vino un cliente era otro RK800, incluso los confundí, el gerente ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que soy una maquina por eso voy a renunciar, no tiene sentido quedarme ahí" Fue turnó de Richard para preocuparse, la expresión en su compañero estaba completamente en blanco y el carácter del silencio que la acompañó se hizo muy denso "¿Connor?"

"¿Cómo era?"

"¿El RK800?, era igual a ti" No distinguía que se agitaba en sus temblorosos irises cafés, mordió su lengua diciéndose internamente que no debía ocultar nada "Cabello y ojos cafés, sin perforaciones o…"

"¿Estaba solo?" ¿Eso era importante?

"No, un hombre mayor de cabello blanco lo acompañaba" Los ojos marrones lo atravesaron y lo que parecían centímetros de distancia entre ellos se convirtieron en nada cuando sintió el frío de la pared en su espalda, no se había percatado de que había sido arrinconado, no se sintió claustrofóbico aunque los brazos de Connor estaban a ambos costados.  
"¿Hablaste con él?" Su voz usualmente suave, era más exigente, más…

"No" ...Algo más posesiva "Me fui del lugar luego de conocerlo" Más dominante. Permanecieron en silencio en lo que parecía un concurso de miradas, en el cual Richard perdió, no podía contra esos ojos que lo absorbían "¿Quién es el RK800?" Connor actuaba extraño, ya estaba en claro que ambos se conocían. 

Se acercó a sus labios susurrando con un tono afilado que hizo sentir más frío el cuarto de baño.

"Si te dijera, ¿qué harías?" En un inesperado movimiento cruzó la rodilla entre sus piernas, suavemente empujó contra su pelvis e hizo estremecer al más joven, Connor nunca habían llegado tan lejos como tocar sus genitales, nunca lo presionó para que hiciera algo que no quería. 

Connor vigiló sus reacciones, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos, cualquier indicio de que Richard pudiera mentirle, cualquier signo de engaño o rechazo… sabía que estaba siendo paranoico. 

¿Por qué Connor había ido al restaurante?, ¿sabía de Richard y él?, ¿una coincidencia?, eran demasiado bajas las probabilidades, entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué fue ahí?, ¿qué quería Connor de Richard?, un agujero negro y pesado se formó en el fondo de su abdomen.

"Yo…" Estaba muy cerca, se sentía incómodo y no entendía que podía estar pasando por la mente de su pareja, quería entender, quería ayudar, el sólo quería llenar las expectativas de Connor y su relación. 

Tan sólo pensar en Richard con su homólogo le daban nauseas, más que nauseas despertaba esa ira reprimida en el fondo de su ser, Richard no podía, él no lo abandonaría por alguien que se veía igual a él, que era él… 

"¿Te interesa?" Connor presionó ante la falta de respuesta "No importa si es un RK800..."

"¡No!" Exclamó, impidiéndole terminar esa frase, Connor era Connor "No" Volvió a repetir con más calma y voz más suave, esta vez sin apartar la mirada, observando directamente el sólido color chocolate, él nunca haría algo como eso "No lo conozco, no sé quién es, claro que importa" 

Richard suavizó sus facciones junto con su cuerpo tenso, siempre sospechó que escondía algo, aunque nunca quiso creerlo, con una idea pobre y general, buscó solucionarlo, cerró sus ojos y el escaso centímetro entre sus boca se esfumó, su piel azul hizo contacto con la piel blanca de los labios de Connor, sintiendo como un calor extra se mesclaba dentro de la conexión, al mismo tiempo que compartía sus memorias, Richard sintió cierto alivio provenir de su compañero y la culpa asomándose desde el fondo del remolino de inquietudes que llenaban al mayor.

Aprovechó el momento para buscar también en las memorias del otro, pero este lo rechazó, como si hubieran cerrado una puerta en su cara. Fuera de su enlace Connor también cerró sus parpados y lamió sus labios de Richard casi forzándolo a entreabrir su boca para acariciar el interior de esta, la seguridad regresó a formar parte de sus movimientos y una disculpa silenciosa se deslizó entre las caricias.

Volvió a intentar sumergirse en los códigos y algoritmos siendo más intrusivo, pero una vez más recibió la misma respuesta de rechazo con más intensidad, casi en forma de una bofetada.

/¿Por qué?/ ¿Por qué no podía entrar?, no tenía que temer, sólo quería saber, entenderlo, le mostró sus sentimientos y buenas intenciones a flor de piel, sin nada que ocultar, quería que su vínculo fuera uno completo.

Sin aviso la pelvis de Connor se meció contra la suya y el efecto doble de estimulación y conciencia compartida golpeó sus procesadores, todo tema relacionado a su conexión quedó cubierto de estática, su concentración era algo frágil que fácilmente podía ser opacada por pensamientos ajenos.

Connor quería tenerlo en ese momento para él, no importaba de qué manera, sólo estaba siendo egoísta, sintiéndolo como si fueran sus propios deseos ardieron dentro de su pecho.

/No puedo/ Era una voz débil y callada, hubo insistencia por parte de Richard y aún más rechazo, se sentía frio y distante /No lo hagas/ No quería que supiera cuanto lo estaba engañando, simplemente no podía aún no era el momento.

Richard dejo de insistir cuando los sentimientos posesivos de Connor se impusieron sobre todo argumento en su contra que pudiera tener, si eso era lo que necesitaba en ese instante para sentirse tranquilo, bien, cedió, era obvio que no lograría nada yendo por la ofensiva, por lo menos no en ese momento, supo que perdió en el instante que las de manos Connor fueron a posarse en su trasero.

Lo levantó aunque pesara más que él mismo como si fuera un saco de plumas y Richard rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, sin palabras todavía entre besos, sus piernas imitaron a sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Connor.

El colchón sin una base, no había sido sólo comprado para pasar sus noches de reposo, que no hubiera sucedido nada hasta el momento no significaba que no sucedería, Richard pudo ver las dobles intenciones de su pareja mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, todos los pensamientos lascivos y la forma inapropiada en que los ojos marrones lo contemplaban en ocasiones cruzando por su mente, no tenía la menor idea de que Connor podía sentirse así, había sido demasiado inocente.

/Te necesito/ Fue un susurró tranquilo aunque demandante que Richard escuchó en el fondo de su mente cuando fue recostado con cuidado sobre la cama, no sabía siquiera si eran palabras o una voz la que murmuraba como ruido de fondo, ni si eran sus pensamientos o su imaginación /Te necesito/

Eran muchas emociones para recibirlas todas a la vez, mientras trataba de mantenerse racional con sus sensores volviéndose locos bajo las manos de Connor, recorrieron su cintura prestando atención en las marcas de las costillas, como músico jugando con teclas de un piano y creando su melodía, pero no se detuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo y descendieron para trazar las sutiles curvas de su cintura marcando la necesidad en cada centímetro de piel, sus labios dejaron de moverse coordinadamente para descender por su mandíbula y probar el sabor del jabón en su cuello.

Sus pensamientos eran uno y dos a la vez y la lujuria crecía sin saber a quién pertenecía realmente o a quien era dirigida, pronto Richard estuvo sumergido en una intoxicante nube de estímulos y datos, sofocado por la agradable sensación de presión y calor que atrapaba su cuerpo contra un colchón suave.

Las manos siguieron moviéndose a través de su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos y astutamente abrirlos sin siquiera darse cuenta, todo fluía en una danza de seducción lenta, desenvolviendo sensaciones que ni siquiera creía posibles, todo se sentía demasiado bien como para parecer correcto y su cabeza caía pesada entre sus hombros.

"¡Connor!" Soltó un jadeo durante un momento de súbita agudeza cuando la mano del aludido se deslizó sobre su entrepierna, prontamente recibió señales de calma a través de las zonas de piel de distintos colores y una voz firme que rozó con su aliento caliente la unión de su mandíbula con su oreja.

"Está bien" Besó con infinita ternura su oído y el cuerpo confinado bajo el suyo comenzó a relajarse "Todo está bien" Pero su mano no se detuvo y con toques casi tan ligeros como el aire, acarició su apertura, ignorando totalmente el miembro erecto que se frotaba en su vientre con el mecimiento de su cadera.

Sus piernas volvieron a tensarse y era que la creciente sensación de su vientre le impedía quedarse quieto, por más amable y gentil que fueran las intenciones de Connor, un hambre y deseo se escondían detrás de las apariencias, era difícil ocultarlo cuando Richard era todo en su mente, no quería esperar, por cada minuto que aguardaba era tiempo que perdía en reclamar algo que era suyo, de forma que nadie más pudiera tenerlo y de forma que únicamente Richard se lo permitiría.

La punta de su dedo medio atravesó el círculo de músculos artificiales que lo mantenían tenso, comprobando con satisfacción que el lubricante que había llenado meses atrás difundía correctamente, eso haría mucho más fácil las cosas para ambos.

"¡Conn…!" Mordió su labio avergonzado del sonido sinsentido que emitió su caja de voz y se dejó atrapar por el escalofrío que subió por su sistema neuronal, literalmente un aumento de voltaje recorriendo las sinapsis de su columna, espontaneo, pero no menos placentero. 

"No te contengas" Arrulló empujando un segundo dedo fácilmente y saboreó el espléndido sonido que brotó de sus labios, aunque no sintieran dolor quería ser cuidadoso, aunque no lo suficiente para impedirle probar suerte con un tercero "Quiero oír tu voz" Sonrió acariciando con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y la satisfacción aumentó con el tenso apretón que rodeó sus dedos cuando los empujó más profundo "Quiero que digas mi nombre"

"¡Con… Connor!" Un jadeo murió en su garganta y se aferró con mayor fuerza a los hombros del aludido, su cuerpo estaba siendo abierto por tres dedos que no paraban de moverse y no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo obedeció la inofensiva petición de su amante y repitió su nombre, interrumpido una que otra vez por un maullido.

"Richard…" El sonido obsceno del lubricante entre sus dedos superaba cualquiera de sus fantasías, como tampoco había esperado que el cuerpo ancho y alto de su versión actualizada se sintiera tan pequeño entre sus brazos, refugiado entre temblores y sacudidas, una mirada fugaz a su rostro ruborizado y sus largas pestañas húmedas consumió los pocos residuos de paciencia que le quedaban "Quiero hacerte sentir bien" Sus dedos se retiraron lentamente y la sensación de vacío hizo que Richard se quejara "Quiero hacerte mío" ¿No lo era ya?, Richard tuvo la necesitad de confirmárselo, pero tan sólo pudo mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería como una parte de él tanto poéticamente como literal, no tenía miedo, sabía y podía sentir que tal como dijo, Connor sólo lo haría sentir bien "Te amo" 

Las palabras tuvieron un verdadero peso en el pecho de Richard, las había escuchado con anterioridad, pero en ninguna ocasión le parecieron tan ciertas como en ese instante, ir contra la fría lógica de una máquina y sentirse tan vivo que ni por un segundo recordó estar hecho de plástico y metal, ningún mensaje de //Misión exitosa// y //Ajuste de prioridades// le quitaría la felicidad que sintió rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Connor para atraerlo y encerrarlo en una prisión de besos.

"Te amo" Cada toque, cada beso, cada chupetón y mordida tenían la etiqueta de 'Mío' y sólo mío, mientras que cada jadeo, cada gemido y estremecimiento le respondían con un 'Tuyo' y sólo para ti.

Richard se sintió primero ansioso cuando Connor presionó la punta de su miembro contra su agujero, sin embargo estaba listo, lo aceptaba, quería esto tanto como él, el placer se apoderó de sus circuitos con cada milímetro de su amante formando parte de su cuerpo, fundiéndose con el calor ajeno hasta derretirse por dentro y por fuera, la satisfacción formó parte de su placer cuando pudo saber con seguridad que Connor empujó toda su longitud dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir tan lleno.

Manos fuertes sujetaron su cadera para poder moverse con mayor facilidad, entrando y saliendo, empujando y rodando su cadera para arrancar gritos extasiados de la garganta de Richard, su persona se hacía codiciosa y a medida que avanzaba la noche sus cuerpos y mentes se entregaron con dedicación al otro.

...

Connor acomodó el cuerpo exhausto de su amante para que estuviera cómodo en la cama y se levantó para ir en búsqueda de una manta y así cubrirlo, no para el frío, estaba seguro que Richard agradecería despertar con algo cubriendo su desnudes, sin embargo no regresó a su lado de inmediato, sino que fue al baño y a la sala en búsqueda de sus piezas de ropa tiradas en el suelo formando un camino.

La sustancia que manchaba su camisa y corbata habían desaparecido, sin embargo todavía podía ver la marca química sobre esta y notar el inconfundible olor de aceite que desprendía, ¿en verdad Richard pensaban que era pintura? o ¿prefería no decir nada y fingir ignorancia?, no lo sabía, pero él también podía fingir para ambos.

No le gustaba terminar machado, igual que la sangre el thirum era difícil de quitar y se tomó su tiempo tallando exhaustivamente las manchas de su ropa.

…

Su reloj interno marcó las seis de la mañana, hora en que normalmente se levantaba para ir a trabajar, Richard abrió sus ojos sin sorprenderse de estar en la cama con Connor, era así como despertaba la mayoría de las veces, excepto que conforme los segundos pasaban se dio cuenta de que estaban desnudos, con el pecho de Connor pegado a su espalda, su brazo rodando su cintura para mantenerlo cerca y sus piernas entrecruzadas, aprovechando cada tramo de piel disponible. Los recuerdos regresaron con forma de grabaciones y pedazos de audio, no era suficiente enterrar su rostro en el colchón, nada haría desaparecer la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo después de lo que hizo y dijo.

"Buenos días" Un beso en su nuca lo asustó, más no se sobresaltó, Connor no había descansado en toda la noche, quería estar presenten en el momento que Richard despertara, disfrutó cada segundo de verlo dormir entre sus brazos.

"Buenos..." Connor besó su cuello y hombros y acarició su estómago con cariño por largos minutos, antes de detenerse e incorporarse, porque tenía que irse a trabajar, no porque quisiera.

Richard también se sentó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, no había dolor o cansancio del que los humanos solían quejarse, pero tuvo una noche acalorada hasta el punto de reiniciarse por sobrecalentamiento, su rostro encendió en color obligado a llevar la mirada al suelo e hizo una nota mental de limpiar más tarde la mancha que estaba dejando en el colchón. 

Los ojos marrones recorrieron la espalda de Richard perdiéndose en los lunares mientas el tiempo se prolongaba y no lo veía moverse.

"Richard... ¿Estás bien?" Esperaba no haber sido muy rudo. Extendió su brazo tocando la piel para llamar su atención.

"Sí" Tímidos irises azules lo miraron por encima del hombro "Dame un minuto" Necesitaba… No sabía lo que necesitaba, por suerte un par de manos posándose sobre sus hombros no le dieron una respuesta directa, pero lo hicieron sentirse cálido y menos desorientado.

"Puedo llevarte al baño si quieres" Parecía que Connor sabía mejor qué hacer que él, sin embargo no quería involucrarlo en ese tema, ya había recibido suficiente amabilidad.

"No, yo puedo…" Con fuerza de voluntad y tragándose cada pensamiento indecente que brotaba de su mente, pudo caminar hacia el baño, aunque sin atreverse a girar hacia atrás y mirar que clase de expresión tendría su compañero en su rostro, por su parte Connor lo siguió con curiosidad sin comentar nada y permaneció sentado divagando unos minutos en sus propios pensamientos sobre anoche y esa tarde, antes de escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo en la ducha, miró el reloj y supo que llegaría tarde a trabajar, se levantó de la cama y acompañó a Richard en lo que fue una apacible y feliz mañana.

...

Miradas de sorpresa lo siguieron desde el segundo que entró por la puerta trasera, aunque esperaba que fuera mucho peor, pues el silencio era aceptable, incluso al renunciar, una pequeña parte de él sintió alegría cuando el gerente le pidió que continuara en su trabajo, en lugar de sólo aceptar su demisión, pero así tenía que ser.

Limpió cabos sueltos, incluso si tuvo que hablar sobre lo sucedido con una compañera, que muy probablemente debió ser quien atendió al RK800 en su lugar, no respondió sus preguntas, aceptando o negando nada, pero se sintió fuera de lugar, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba tomando mucho tiempo salir del restaurante.

No tuvo que meditar mucho para averiguarlo cuando finalmente se deshizo de la mujer y dos personas que se le sumaron, salió por la misma puerta que había entrado y se encontró con el culpable de todo recargado de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta, esperándolo.

Su presencia no fue ninguna sorpresa, ya era sospechosa toda esa atención puesta en él. Richard miró hacia todas direcciones excepto al androide, rutas de escape, simulación de escenarios de pelea, armas disponibles con objetos comunes y entonces habló.

"¿Me esperaste toda la mañana?" No había otra razón por la que pudiera estar ahí tan rápido "¿No lo consideras excesivo?"

"Para nada, la paciencia tiene sus frutos, ¿estás aquí o no?" Se alejó del muro, colocándose entre Richard y la salida principal del callejón "¿Dime nos conocíamos?" No respondió su pregunta.

Richard recorrió su rostro buscando pistas sobre su plan, sus alarmas no paraban de hacer hincapié en el arma que portaba, sin embargo el RK800 lucía muy poco amenazador, incluso tranquilo y su postura tampoco era la adecuada para un enfrentamiento.

"No nos conocemos, te confundí con alguien más, lamento eso" Aunque trataba de sonar como una conversación casual, seguía habiendo tensión entre ambos, sus miradas eran agudas y analíticas, preparados para cualquier eventualidad, no era para nada una presentación amistosa, Richard no quería ser hostil, sin embargo había algo que le impedía bajar la guardia, tal vez su falsa sonrisa tranquila.

"¿Me confundiste con alguien y su nombre es Connor?" Richard mordió su lengua, era listo y directo, aunque estaba en desventaja, tuvo una idea, no había querido inmiscuir en los asuntos personales de Connor porque pensó que eventualmente se abriría, pero se había negado tan rotundamente a confiar en él, no le dejo otra opción.

"Sí, el mundo es pequeño, ¿no estarás insinuado que tu nombre también es Connor o sí?"

"Es una extraña coincidencia" Sonrió más ampliamente y Richard apretó su mandíbula sin que se diera cuenta, la inexplicable sensación de amargura en su boca creció "¿Te parecería bien que conversáramos de esto en un sitio más adecuado?" Un callejón no era el lugar más agradable.

Richard lo consideró por un segundo, si ese Connor como insinuaba llamarse, hubiera querido hacerle daño, ya lo hubiera hecho, además un sitio tan pequeño y aislado era el ideal, no uno abierto ni con tantas personas, decidió tragarse cualquier disgusto que pudiera estar provocándole y centrarse en su objetivo.

Caminaron juntos, aunque esperaron para hablar cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque y se sentaron uno frente al otro en una mesa de ajedrez sin piezas, no había casi nadie en el lugar, sólo unos cuantos niños y las madres que los cuidaban

Connor hizo la primera pregunta importante y la que más captaba su curiosidad, era imposible no fijarse en los fríos ojos azules que lo apuñalaban en cada movimiento.

"No eres un RK800, ¿qué eres?" Se veían casi igual, pero Connor no era ciego, podía ver claramente que no eran idénticos.

Richard no encontró razón para mentir, si quería que Connor hablara con la verdad tendría que darle algo.

"Soy un RK900" Connor parpadeó y su LED giró en amarillo incomodando a Richard, el color no podía ser algo bueno.

"¿Para que fuiste diseñado?" Responder que no lo sabía no era una opción.

"Soy un modelo diseñado como soporte y ayuda para los humanos en las investigaciones de crímenes" O eso se suponía que había intuido su Connor, el analizador en su boca, su recreación en escenas del crimen, la sintonización de radio a canales policiales, su conocimiento en combate, podía equivocarse, pero las posibilidades eran reducidas.

"Si fuiste construido para ayudar a la policía, ¿por qué no trabajas con ellos?" En lugar de eso trabajaba en un restaurante.

"No soy policía" Se limitó a responder.

"¿No te gustaría ser uno?" La sonrisa de Connor era grande y brillante, había estado cambiando mucho durante la conversación, por un segundo Richard pensó que podría confundirlos, pero la sonrisa de su Connor era más cariñosa y suave y sus ojos marrones eran diferentes, su mirada lo era.

"Tal vez"

"¿Por qué no tienes tu LED?"

"Voy a fingir que esto no es un interrogatorio" Interrumpió Richard que ya había permitido suficientes preguntas "Ahora respóndeme a mí, ¿hay más RK800 aparte de ti?" El LED brilló en amarillo nuevamente.

"Sí, hay siete de ellos activos en este momento sin incluirme, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, conoces a uno" Lo que ocurrió en el restaurante fue muy descuidado "Después de que CyberLife fuera abandonado, Markus y yo regresamos a la torre para activar a cualquier androide que pudiera haber quedado atrás, cuando entre al laboratorio donde fui construido encontré que faltaba un RK800 de los siete modelos restantes, es el único RK800 que no conozco. Dices que eres un RK900, cuando estuve ahí encontré algo más" Richard esperó pacientemente a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué encontraste?" Tuvo que insistir y seguir el juego de ese Connor, hacerlo saber que le interesaba porque así era.

"Planos para la construcción de un nuevo androide, uno... especial" Richard maldijo internamente, Connor era un zorro astuto, aunque no más que él "Quisiera que vinieras a Jerico, apuesto a que Markus y yo podemos responder cualquier duda que tengas ahí y mostrarte los planos" Parecía una trampa.

"Tú puedes responder mis dudas Connor, además no me interesan esos planos de los que hablas" La sonrisa de Connor titubeó un momento, pero lo ocultó bien "¿Eres policía?, ¿por qué me estás ofreciendo ayuda?"

"Soy como tú" Sus ojos marrones pasearon entre sus manos distraídamente "Cuando te vi en el restaurante me pareció que no encajabas ahí, además, acabas de renunciar" Connor tocó su LED insinuando que se ocultaba entre los humanos "Fue mi culpa, lo siento" A Richard no le pareció tan sincera su disculpa "Por eso te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de trabajar con la policía, considéralo parte de mi disculpa" Qué mentira más obvia, Richard no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, obviamente eso incomodó a Connor.

"Debería pensarlo" Uso un poco de sarcasmo "No todos los días conozco un desconocido que me ofrece una oferta de trabajo fabulosa"

"No todos los días encuentro un arma con forma humana" Connor no andaba con rodeos, junto a su sonrisa tensa Richard se dio cuenta de que Connor no iba a permitir que se fuera así como si nada, ni aceptaría otra respuesta más que un sí.

Richard suspiró pesadamente, ¿un arma?, ¿qué llevaría al RK800 a esa conclusión?, en verdad tenía curiosidad, pero sólo era de su interés averiguar más sobre los dos Connor, no pensó que sería tan difícil. 

Fue su turno para molestarlo un poco.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" Si algo lo había irritado más que cualquier otra cosa era ver a Connor con miedo, su Connor jamás le temería, nunca, otra prueba de que no se parecían "Desde que llegamos a este parque tus niveles de estrés incrementaron en un 2%, no has dejado de mover tus dedos y tratas de no verme directamente a los ojos a menos de que sea necesario"

"Así que te diste cuenta que me siento nervioso, no fue fácil decidirme a venir y encararme contigo, tuve que pedir permiso en el trabajo" Trató de disimular y eso sólo hizo que el RK900 se forzara en sonreírle, dándole el efecto deseado a su expresión perturbadora.

"¿Y es por eso que acercaste más tu mano al arma de tu cinturón cuando te hice la pregunta?" La sonrisa de Connor se fue, quedando tan sólo un rostro estoico.

"No te tengo miedo"

"Aun si es así y no estoy diciendo que te crea, no confías en mí y está bien porque yo no confió en ti. ¿Todavía quieres que trabaje contigo? Corrijo, ¿bajo tu supervisión?" Tener la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca y vigilarlo, eso quería, no ayudarlo.

...

Richard pasó a una tienda de androides a comprar dos bolsas de thirium de camino a casa, en la mañana habían bebido la última que quedaba y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar como sabía, si no tuviera otra opción no lo bebería. Después, pasó al supermercado a comprar otras cosas que consideraba necesarias, como detergente para la ropa, caminando junto a los productos alimenticios, se detuvo frente a los refrigeradores de la tienda mirando los yogurts y los pudines, que no había vuelto a probar desde que arruinó su filtro, sin embargo recordar el sabor siempre hacía que la cantidad de líquido esterilizador en su cavidad bucal aumentara, trabajar en un restaurante no fue tan malo, excepto cuando observaba postres como trozos de pasteles y copas de fruta con crema y helado.

Quizás estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera una probada, sin exceder la cantidad de una cucharilla, tendría cuidado, no se resistió y compró uno de chocolate.

En la tarde cuando regresó Connor, Richard ya lo esperaba con un lindo regalo envuelto para los dos en una bolsa, luego de ir al supermercado, había realizado una última compra, la noticia que tenía para darle, era quizás desagradable, para eso era el regalo.

"Conseguí otro empleo" Esperó que dejara sus cosas en la entrada y se sentara con él en la mesa de la cocina, tenía un vaso de thirium servido para él.

"¿De qué se trata?" No fue la imaginación de Richard ver a su pareja un poco apagada, quizás aún pensaba en lo del otro Connor.

"Voy…" Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin intención y sus dedos apretaron el regalo entre sus manos que escondía bajo la mesa "Voy a trabajar en una biblioteca" Mintió, a Connor jamás le gustaría que trabajara como policía, ¿pero llegar a mentirle?, Richard no supo que lo impulso a ocultarle la verdad.

Esta vez sería diferente, tenía que hacerlo por él, por ellos, por eso aceptó la oferta del RK.

"Eso es bueno, te gustan los libros" Sonrió, pero su mirada era distante. Richard tuvo que ver a Connor tenerle miedo, no quería verlo ahora triste ni desanimado, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el mayor, fue observado en silencio hasta que se detuvo a su lado y se sentó de lado en su regazo, no era para nada una insinuación y su rubor lo demostraba, fue como un niño en el regazo de su padre queriendo que le prestaran atención.

"Sólo me gustan las novelas románticas" Connor sonrió más genuinamente luego de la sorpresa, claro que le daría toda la atención que quisiera, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura, era muy grande para ser tan caprichoso.

"Yo pensé que te gustaban todos" Richard negó "Entonces te gustan los romances, ¿cómo el nuestro?" Asistió "Es un empleo tranquilo, tendrás mucho tiempo para leer otras cosa, personalmente a mí me gustan las novelas de misterio" La cabeza de Richard se recargó en su hombro, no era el más joven quien necesitaba consuelo, buscó la mano de Connor para entrelazar sus dedos y abrió una conexión para saber que lo perturbaba, estaba pensando en lo sucedido en la ducha.

"Si no quieres hablar está bien, puedo esperar" Se sintió un poco mal respecto a lo último, pero terminó el enlace antes de que pudiera sentirlo.

"Gracias" Los ojos azules lo miraron abiertos ampliamente llenos de sorpresa antes de robarle un beso que sabía a pura felicidad y... ¿Chocolate?, Connor no dejo que el beso se arruinara, pero más tarde haría un examen completo de sus biocomponentes.

...

No fue sorpresa saber que podía pasar la seguridad y a todos los oficiales sin que nadie sospechara, después de todo su antecesor trabajaba ahí, incluso alguien lo saludó cuando entró a la oficina.

Connor dijo que se verían afuera, pero no quiso hacer caso y en su lugar se acercó al escritorio de este a esperarlo y examinar su computadora con el roce de sus dedos, así sacaría un poco de información útil sin su presencia.

También investigó los nombres de las placas en los escritorios y observó a los humanos moverse por el lugar, hasta que una media hora después vio a un hombre de cabello blanco a sentarse en el escritorio junto al del RK800, quien le habló.

"¿Vas a estar parado ahí todo el día o vas a ponerte a trabajar?" Sonaba despectivo, pero por su tono de voz y ritmo cantarín, lo etiquetó más como una broma sarcástica y ácida.

"Voy a estar aquí un poco más" Imaginó que el hombre todavía no lo había reconocido.

"Lo que sea..." Masculló y se recargó en su silla soltando un fuerte suspiro "Maldición…" Frotó el puente de su nariz arrugando el rostro "¿En qué momento te cambiaste de ropa?" Su presión arterial estaba un poco alta, debía dolerle la cabeza y sus sensores olfativos detectaron alcohol.

"En la mañana" Quiso jugar un poco hasta donde podía llegar sin mentir "¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?" Uso un tono informal ya que parecía ser que Connor conocía bien al hombre, no por nada había ido con él al restaurante.

"Una botella... tal vez" Encendió la computadora y buscó en su cajón algo de medicina para el reflujo y el dolor de cabeza, tronó la lengua cuando abrió un frasco vacío "Hazme un favor, ve por un antiácido y una aspirina a la sala de descanso"

"La aspirina podría causar una irritación estomacal..."

"¡Tenemos que discutir esto!" Suspiró cansado "Ya que estás ahí tráeme un café por favor" Richard prefirió no decir nada sobre el café y que este también causaba acides estomacal y en su lugar buscó la sala de descanso.

Preparó el café con leche y azúcar y buscó en los cajones los medicamentos, no había antiácidos pero encontró la aspirina.

"¡Qué demonios haces pedazo de hojalata!" La voz detrás de él lo tomó por sorpresa, no sonaba en lo absoluto amistosa, pero rápidamente se calmó y continuó con su actividad, tomando dos tabletas del frasco antes de darse la vuelta.

"Buscaba el medicamento" Se limitó a decir y tomar el café de la mesa, hubo silencio, el cuerpo junto a él le impedía rodear y avanzar. 

"Te vez diferente" Esta vez Richard se molestó en saber quién bloqueaba su camino... detective Gavin Reed.

"Soy diferente" Aclaró.

"Voltéame a ver cuándo te hablo" Richard suspiró y dejo el café para ver de frente al detective y extender su mano de manera cordial.

"Richard, un gusto conocerlo detective, trabajare aquí a partir de hoy" Connor ya había hablado con el capitán, sólo tenía que venir a presentare y comenzaría a trabajar.

“¡Qué demonios!" Miró los irises azules y su rostro sin expresión, bajando la mirada después a la mano que se le ofrecía "Eres otro maldito pedazo de plástico"

"Y tú eres un pedazo de carne, pero yo no anuncio cualquier tontería que viene a mi mente" Gavin le sonrió sarcásticamente disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

"¿Te crees gracioso?" Richard tuvo una mejor vista de la cicatriz en su rostro.

"No realmente, mi sentido del humor es muy pobre" Sólo podía hacer unas pocas cosas y provocar a las personas era una.

"¿Seguro que eres un desviado?" Reed frunció el ceño imitando el asco y se acercó un poco más "No pareces muy vivo que digamos" Richard ya estaba cansado de eso, siempre con lo mismo.

"No soy un desviado" Mintió, no quería que le hicieran preguntas, no quería tener que demostrar algo que le costaba tanto, su personalidad no encajaba.

"Ehhh..." Gavin se río con sorna "¿Por qué no?, acaso no te enteraste de la puta revolución de los androide"

"Estoy al tanto detective" Se paró más recto y miró desde arriba al aludido "Lo siento detective, debo llevar esto al teniente Anderson" Señaló el café.

"Claro, también prepárame uno a mí, dos de azúcar sin leche" Antes de irse volvió a sonreírle burlonamente y se alejó murmurando algo que era un insulto.

Richard uso sal en lugar de azúcar y dejo el café en el escritorio de Reed, no le agradeció, ni siquiera le prestó atención, pero más tarde deleitó su oído con la sarta de quejas y maldiciones venir del detective cuando lo bebió.

"Su café teniente" Por primera vez en toda la mañana Hank levantó la mirada para agradecerle al muchacho, antes de que su disculpa se estrangulara en su lengua.  
"¿Quién demonios eres?" Fue rápido, Richard dejo las aspirinas junto al café.

"Richard" Se paró firmemente cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda "Es un gusto teniente" Hank alzó una ceja y miró su café con recelo, parecía una clase de broma, incluso una película de miedo donde su compañero había sido remplazado de la noche a la mañana por otra persona idéntica.

"¿Dónde está Connor?"

"No lo sé, quizás quiera llamarlo, lo he esperado durante 37 minutos" Hank tronó su lengua y se levantó de su silla para retirarse y llamar a Connor como dijo, Richard podía escucharlo, se sintió un poco mal por saber que Connor lo estuvo esperando todo el tiempo, pero la sensación pronto desapareció.

Connor cruzó la puerta y no parecía feliz, por otro lado Richard se veía como si no sintiera nada.


	5. Obsesión

El trabajo era fácil, excesivamente fácil, sólo tenía que reunir pistas, leer los testimonios, ver las escenas del crimen y analizar evidencia, todos parecían asombrados por su desempeño en las oficinas y no era para menos, su record de casos resueltos en un mes superaba el de todos, incluso con Gavin Reed como compañero.

Connor y él trabajaban en algunos casos juntos, pero no significaba que se llevaban bien, Connor siempre estaba mirado a Richard lo que significaba que este no podía cometer un sólo error, debía ser perfecto, superar sus expectativas y esforzarse por ignorarlo.

Así como era vigilado, Richard también seguía de cerca cada acción en su compañero, especialmente la obsesión que tenía por las monedas, era un cuarto de dólar que se parecía al que su Connor tenía en su habitación, jugaba con esa moneda todo el día y hasta cierto punto se parecía a su mazo de cartas, siempre lo llevaba consigo en el bolsillo aunque no lo usara se sentía mejor con el que si no lo llevara, debía ser el equivalente.

Connor se preocupaba mucho por Hank, lo cuidaba igual que un hijo con un padre desastroso, trataba de hacer que no bebiera, le preparaba el almuerzo para que no comiera comida insana, incluso pequeños gesto como tener cualquier cosa cerca que creyera que necesitaría, dejaba un café caliente cada mañana en su escritorio junto a una rosquilla, quisiera o no, eran gestos que le parecían familiares.

Su gusto por las corbatas era peculiar, siempre se ajustaba la suya cuando creía que estaba demasiado suelta, le gustaban los perros, vivía con Hank, él y Gavin se odiaban, Connor siempre trataba de ser su amigo sin importar que tan fríamente lo tratara, siempre sonreía y estaba animado, le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba hablar con las personas, era creativo y responsable, tenía un tic de ladear su cabeza cuando estaba confundido o no entendía algo, tenía unos dulces ojos de cachorro cuando pedía cosas importantes, pero también era astuto y camaleónico, esa parte de él se podía apreciar mejor durante los interrogatorios, podía mentir fácilmente, manipulaba las palabras para sonar convincente y ponía en duda que tanto de su actitud amistosa era genuina.

Sin descanso y bajo la presión de unos ojos que juzgaban cada una de sus acciones, tenía que cometer un error en algún momento.

Ambos fueron a la escena de un crimen, mujer de 48 años apuñalada hasta morir en una habitación de hotel, la muerte había sido tres días atrás y hacía un calor infernal afuera, por lo que la habitación fue el equivalente de un sauna, Connor entró como si la peste de la carne en descomposición no le afectara en lo más mínimo, Richard tuvo que apagar su olfato para volverlo más tolerable, él no era de piedra como todos creían, no le gustaba la sangre ni los cuerpo azules e hinchados, no le gustaba analizar evidencia porque eso significaba poner la basura del suelo en su lengua sensible, hoy no era su mejor día.

"¿Richard puedes analizar a la víctima?, voy a revisar el baño" Le pidió Connor alejándose antes si quiera de esperar una respuesta.

Richard miró el espacio vacío que dejo Connor y luego a la mujer, era francamente desagradable, se quedó ahí por un largo rato pensando si debía hacerlo o no, analizando más pistas que no incluían el contacto con fluidos corporales hasta que apareció Connor.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la mujer?" Preguntó ya que a Richard no le gustaba compartir información por medio de enlaces.

El RK900 lo miró tensamente y al final decidió que mantener las apariencias era más importante, se agachó en cuclillas y sus dedos tocaron el espeso charco de sangre bajo el cadáver. Quería parecer eficiente, quería ser perfecto y pasar desapercibido por los radares de Connor, quería... ser útil.

En el segundo que tocó con sus dedos su lengua, una arcada lo sacudió y únicamente tuvo tiempo de girar su cuerpo para no contaminar drásticamente la escena del crimen, era demasiado asqueroso, demasiado repugnante, su sabor era indescriptiblemente nauseabundo, cuando vómito expulsó un líquido de color rojo dejando un charco en el suelo, del caramelo de cereza que desayuno.

Su ingesta de dulces se había convirtiendo en un hábito problemático.

"¡Richard!" Todos incluyendo Connor se sorprendieron y su compañero androide se arrodilló para ayudarlo durante las arcadas.

"¡No me toques!" Se sacudió las manos en sus hombros de encima, fue humillante y patético, si Connor estuviera ahí sabría qué hacer. Se limitó a dejar que las náuseas terminaran, limpiar su boca con la manga de su chaqueta, levantarse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y salir corriendo, sólo agradeció que Reed no estuviera ahí.

Connor no dijo nada, pero la mirada en sus ojos marrones lo hicieron sentir peor, él no era su Connor, no podía mirarlo así, no con tanta preocupación.

...

Connor quería ser su amigo, le regaló una planta para su escritorio, la cual conservó porque le gustaban los seres vivos, le tejió un gorro de algodón que donó esa misma tarde a la caridad, lo invitó a salir con él y Hank para divertirse en algún lugar no necesariamente bares, pero lo rechazó y se acercó a su escritorio temprano en la mañana al día siguiente para preguntarle si estaba bien luego de lo sucedido el día anterior, mintió por él aun cuando no se lo pidió para encubrirlo con Fowler y en su informe, en realidad no le agradeció y tampoco tuvo motivos reales para contarle la verdad, ni siquiera se esforzó por crear una mentira convincente.

Era un mal hábito, uno adictivo y dañino, pero no podía evitarlo la comida era deliciosa, a donde mirara siempre había alguien disfrutando de alguna golosina. Desde el otro lado de su escritorio vio a Gavin morder su segunda rosquilla del día junto a un café, su mirada debía ser demasiado intensa como para que el humano lo notara.

"¿Qué coño miras?"

"¿Sabe bien?" Gavin miró su dona un poco confundido al principio.

Gavin y él habían arreglado sus diferencias en pro de una relación menos tensa y amena, pero eso no evitaba que Gavin lo tratara como le daba la gana, casi siempre mal, a veces decentemente.

"Sabe bien y si no te importa no quiero escucharte repetir la cantidad de calorías y colesterol que tiene porque francamente me importa una mierda" Respondió mordazmente y se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo y comer tranquilo, sabía que su mirada no le gustaba al detective.

Richard suspiró y se levantó de su silla, unos cuantos pasos por la oficina no le harían daño, así que aprovechó para ir a la sala de evidencias, desde el otro lado podía ver la sala de descanso, hurgó en sus bolsillos y encontró el caramelo de menta que guardó desde la mañana, no era hambre lo que sentía, sin embargo su gusto por las cosas dulces le susurraba desde detrás que pusiera algo dulce dentro de su boca, hizo caso a tal voz y puso el caramelo en su boca para entrar después a la sala de evidencia.

Connor estaba sobre él más que nunca, parecía que lo había asustado con lo de la última vez, ahora tenía que ser más cuidadoso y aún tenía el problema de que si no resolvía el último caso no tendría tiempo de regresar temprano a casa en los próximos días, siempre mentía e inventaba excusas para que Connor no se preocupara, pero se le estaban acabando.

Salió de la sala aún sin nada e ignoró los ojos marrones que se levantaron de la computadora para seguirlo por la oficina hasta su escritorio, ya había pasado más de un mes, ¿cuánto tiempo seguiría así?, sospechando de él, cada día era más pesado que el anterior y hoy parecía que Connor ni siquiera trataba de disimular que lo estaba observando, había sentido la mirada por horas, poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, sólo ellos cuatro se quedaron como de costumbre, no sabía si era justa la carga de trabajo que tenían normalmente.

"Tráeme un café Richard"

"No" Se negó de inmediato sin dejar de mover sus dedos entre la papelería.

"Por favor" Insistió Gavin con un tono más suave pero fastidioso y agudo, en verdad quería un café.

"Tienes piernas detective, puedes caminar por tu cuenta"

"Por favor" Richard suspiró, la próxima vez volvería a echar sal en el café del detective.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la sala de descanso, hasta que la vio ahí, una rosquilla de chocolate olvidada dentro de la caja, era la última y seguramente la tirarían al día siguiente, simplemente no podía, era más inteligente y sensato que eso…

Se arrepintió, luego de cinco minutos sentado en su escritorio una luz roja y parpadeante comenzó a brillar en su visión.

Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo en dirección al baño de caballeros, a tiempo para vomitar en una taza del baño, no estaba bien, para nada bien, levantó su rostro sólo para ver a los tres que lo habían seguido y ahora observaban sorprendidos desde la puerta, no había sido suficiente con la vergüenza de la escena del crimen.

"¿Estás bien Richard?" Se acercó lentamente Connor a este, pidiéndoles con un gesto de la mano a los otros dos que se marcharan.

Richard sacó su rostro del inodoro para recargarse contra una de las paredes del cubículo, su mirada era amarga como su voz.

"Excelente" Connor frunció el ceño siendo atacado nuevamente por el desprecio del androide, tomó una posición menos amable sino más exigente.

"¿Por qué has estado vomitando?" Richard no contestó sino que se limitó a ver el suelo "Richard..." Siguió insistiendo.

"Esto no es tu incumbencia" Ladró.

"¿Por qué no lo sería?" Habló con la misma intensidad pero sin gritarle "Estoy cansado de que me ignores y pretendas que tú y yo ni siquiera trabajemos juntos, ¿qué hice para que prefieras estar en el suelo del baño vomitando en lugar de dejar que te ayude?" No hizo nada, esa era la respuesta, desde ese punto de vista parecía que Richard quería enterrarse solo en su miseria.

"No necesito tu ayuda" Se limitó a responder fríamente esforzándose en levantarse.

//Sobrecalentamiento de biocomponente #j5463//

Se dejo caer de nuevo en el lugar, aunque parecía que se había caído alarmando todavía más a Connor, necesitaba retirar esa pieza, después de eso estaría bien.

"No me parece que sea eso cierto" Richard lo ignoró y realizó una llamada para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde a casa mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y luego la playera.

"Tal vez no…" Murmuró revelando el color azul de chasis abdominal, lo abrió y para su sorpresa Connor lo detuvo arrodillándose a su lado.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Sujetó sus manos sin apartar la vista del chasis, era un color interesante, ciertamente captó su fascinación.

"Repararme" Apartó las manos de Connor como si fueran una peste molesta.

"¿Aquí?" Miró el baño con disgusto.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Hay un centro de hospitalización..." Richard clavó las uñas en una de las costuras imperceptibles y comenzó a abrirse, los cables y las luces quedaron expuestos y sintió un frío particularmente desagradable, los ojos azules miraron el semblante de Connor, boquiabierto, ¿qué había pasado con la máscara que usaba durante las escenas de crimen?, no era tan malo, ni siquiera se acercaba a cualquiera de los homicidios que habían presenciado.

"Mi filtro..." Metió una mano, era raro, pues siempre Connor lo hacía por él, no sabía que realmente estaba tocando, sólo podía sentir sus dedos serpenteando por su interior "Mi filtro no funciona" Suspiró tragándose el orgullo, sacó su mano manchada de azul y algo que parecía baba espesa, necesitaba ayuda.

Connor lo observó entre una mesclado de lástima y comprensión, eso explicaba el vómito, si su filtro no funcionaba pudo haber una acumulación de líquido esterilizante o saliva, aunque eso no explicaba todo.

"¿Fue por el dulce de cereza?" Richard frunció el ceño.

"Hank tiene razón Connor, eres asqueroso" Connor gruñó.

"Pensé que tú lo entenderías"

"¿Entender qué?"

"Nada" Sacudió su cabeza y la mirada de los ojos cafés regresó a los cables.

"¿Entender por qué te llevas esa mierda a la boca?, no, no lo entiendo, es asqueroso y es porque no tienes idea de cómo sabe la sangre putrefacta o el thirium"

"¿Y tú sí?" Lo dijo como burlándose de lo que acaba de decir, eso lo molestó.

"Sí, sí sé" Connor lo miró con incertidumbre y confusión "Tú no me conoces Connor, te quejas como niña porque te ignoró cuando prácticamente me chantajeaste para unirme a la policía, pero no estoy molesto ni quejándome por eso contigo, hago mi trabajo y eso es todo, ¿quieres saber por qué te evito?, porque no puedo verte, no puedo ni siquiera escucharte sin pensar en alguien más que significa todo para mí" Lo dijo, finalmente lo dijo, bufó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared y mirando hacia el techo. Eran demasiado parecidos, ya no podía con esa farsa.

//Advertencia... contaminación de thirium con material desconocido, Advertencia...// ¿Contaminación?, los ojos de Richard se agrandaron como platos, ahora sí estaba en problemas.

Volvió a buscar frenéticamente el filtro, debía haber una fuga, necesitaba sacarlo lo antes posible, Connor quedó en shock viéndolo comenzar a arrancar cables, la perdida de thirium no sería tan grave como una falla sistémica, literalmente lo arrancó, sin cerrar las válvulas que controlaban el flujo de sangre azul, aún tenía cinco minutos, podía repararse, sólo tenía que encontrar las venas.

Connor no pudo verlo más sin hacer nada y sus manos sustituyeron a las de Richard, tenía mejor visibilidad y sabía lo que hacía, se había reparado a sí mismo unas cuantas veces cuando le disparaban, pero esto... el interior de Richard era diferente...

Cuatro minutos y contando. Richard arrojó la pieza que arrancó a un lado.

¿Cuántas veces se había roto?, ¿cuántas veces lo habían reparado?, era absurdo que fuera un modelo avanzado como todos decían, era torpe, descuidado y tonto cuando no fingía ser ese modelo excepcional, sin embargo eso ya no importaba.

"Lo siento" Fijo la mirada en las manos de Connor, ni siquiera le importaba como se sentían y lo que estaba doliendo "Sólo se causarte problemas" 

"Claro que no, pero si hubieras podido decirme antes qué iba mal contigo, te estaría agradeciendo"

"Sólo no quería preocuparte" ¿Dónde estaba la sinceridad?, estuvo ocultando muchas cosas, quería a Connor en ese momento con él "Siempre te preocupas demasiado incluso cuando no eres tú" El RK800 no entendió del todo a qué se refería, pero igualmente lo animó.

"Ya casi término"

"Connor..." Richard sonrió a su manera, valía la pena mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, aunque esta fuera una triste mueca "¿Por qué te gusta ser policía?" Connor no tenía tiempo para ver la primera sonrisa de Richard aunque fuera la más dulce y sincera que hubiera visto alguna vez.

"Es... Es difícil explicarlo, sólo me gusta, es apasionante y lo hago por una buena causa, es sólo que... no me veo a mí mismo en otro lugar" Richard sonrió más ampliamente y parecía que se estuviera riendo.

"¿Te gustan los niños?" 

"No lo sé, nunca he estado cerca de niños" Estaba siendo la conversación más amena y larga que habían tenido.

"Yo creo que te gustarían, tienes un carácter materno"

"Ok… Creo que me siento alagado"

"Connor..." Habló ahora con un tono muy pesado de seriedad "No voy a apagarme, voy a cerrar mis sistemas en tres minutos, eso evitara la pérdida masiva de thirium y ahorrara energía" Connor asintió, él se encargaría de repararlo y pronto estaría bien "Me equivoque"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre ti"

"Voy a admitir que me alegra escucharte decir eso, pero preferiría escucharlo cuando tenga mis manos fuera de ti y no parezca que te estás muriendo"

"Me gusta el toque dramático" Bromeó. Era sorpresivamente fácil hablar con Connor, se sentía familiar y su presencia era cómoda y tranquilizadora especialmente en su situación, cerró sus ojos y se conformó con escuchar su voz "¿Cómo conociste a Hank?"

"Es una larga historia, después de esto podemos salir y te lo puedo contar"

"No creo que deba salir contigo" Sabía que podía malinterpretarse así que agregó "No te ofendas, mi pareja podría ponerse celosa" Todo movimiento de la mano de Connor se detuvo.

"¿Tienes pareja?" Sonaba incrédulo.

"Sí, ¿Hank y tú no son pareja también?"

"No, somos amigos, pensé..." Connor no terminó su frase "¿Humano o androide?"

"Androide" Volvió a abrir sus ojos "Te pareces a él"

"Se parece a mí" A Richard le gustó que aún hubiera tiempo para el buen humor, aun cuando faltaba un minuto "¿En que nos parecemos?"

"En todo y eso me molesta, pero también son diferentes y eso me alivia. Tú eres tú, él es él… Ahora entiendo" Entendía por qué se comportaba de forma tan rara, egoísta, celoso y posesivo, también lo sería si conociera una copia de sí mismo y no hablaba de su físico, sino una copia de su esencia, de su alma, lo que lo hacía un individuo, en fin de cuentas no era imposible, eran información dentro de un disco duro, aunque todavía no sabía porque había dos copias de Connor, sólo estaba seguro que el que tenía enfrente ignoraba la existencia del otro completamente y el que lo esperaba en casa vivía a la sombra del detective, no se parecía en nada a sus propias inquietudes, era peor, desenas de veces más complicado.

"¿Qué modelo es?" Esperó y luego de largos segundos levantó la mirada "¿Richard?" El aludido estaba en modo de suspensión, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza descansando entre su hombro y el muro, se veía muy tranquilo, casi dormido "¿Richard?" Soltó las tuberías de thirium medio cerradas y se inclinó hacia delante usando sus manos de apoyo contra su pecho, sería rápido, tenía que regresar a sellar las fugas, se acercó y unió su labios en forma de un beso superficial.

Amor a primera vista y un beso robado no era parte de su ideal para formar una relación.

Sabía que estaba mal, que su atracción era algo sin realmente fundamentos.

Fue en el restaurante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron que sintió una chispa encender entre sus circuitos para segundos después verlo desaparecer misteriosamente.

Trató de averiguar más acerca de su misteriosa cenicienta con el gerente y el personal, pero más allá de su nombre y el acto criminal de falsa identidad, no consiguió nada.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al día siguiente al saber un poco más y relacionarlo con los archivos que Markus y él encontraron en la torre de Cyberlife, aunque no tenía nombre el proyecto ni el modelo en los registros, no fue difícil sacar conclusiones y hacer un poco de trabajo de detective.

Fue más increíble verlo en persona, un espía creado para la guerra contra Rusia, literalmente un arma de corto alcance que pudiera pasar desapercibido en forma de un débil humano, una maquina más especializada que cualquier otra en la integración, el pensamiento abstracto y la improvisación, en su misión era crucial no fallar.

Pero estaba en vías de desarrollo y no debía estar finalizado, un ser con dichas cualidades, inteligencia, manipulación, combate adaptativo y aprendizaje, era extremadamente riesgoso, no tenía otra opción más que vigilarlo por más inocente que aparentara ser.

Para darse cuenta que Richard era tan peligroso como la grapadora del escritorio de Hank.

...

Obviamente que ignoró los deseos del RK900 y lo traslado a una unidad de atención especializada en androides, cuando trató de detener el sangrado se dio cuenta que era demasiado para que él pudiera repararlo, su estructura interna era única en todos los aspectos, desde las piezas a la disposición de las partes.

Markus y un equipo de ingenieros confiables llegaron después de realizar una llamada, había explicado la situación e inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar, mientras tanto ambos se alejaron a una sala de espera y se sentaron a conversar.

"Esta no era la forma en que imaginé conocerlo" Markus detectó la tensión en los hombros de su amigo y pensó que un poco de distracción y apoyo lo ayudarían "No te preocupes estará bien, es más resistente de lo que parece"

"Ya lo sé" Suspiró evitando cruzar miradas con Markus "Me equivoque" Connor no quería que lo consolaran.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"El RK900 no es peligroso" Hubo momento en que pensó que estaba fingiendo, era demasiado perfecto en el trabajo para creer que esa era su naturaleza, artificial e inorgánica "No debemos desactivarlo" La culpa quemó en su pecho, había sido su idea desactivarlo, en los archivos se consideraba de nivel militar, suponía un riesgo muy alto, Markus lo convenció de no hacerlo.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Tenía curiosidad, el último informe que recibió seguía siendo vago con la información redactada.

"Conocerlo mejor"

...

Luego del último mensaje de Richard, transcurrieron 7 horas antes de que una mujer que se presentaba como una enfermera lo llamara. Ya era después de media noche cuando arribó al centro médico 'San Benedicto' al ala de androides, no sabía ¿qué había pasado con Richard? ni ¿por qué estaría en un hospital?, la mayor de sus preocupaciones eran inspiradas en caso de un accidente no supieran como repararlo.

Corrió todo el camino antes de llegar al hospital y siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta la recepción.

Ahí una androide enfermera perezosamente levantó la vista e ignoró su estado de agitación, no era el primer familiar asustado que veía ni sería el último, fue amable en preguntar qué necesitaba y un suspiró de desahogo escapó entre la sonrisa nerviosa de Connor al escuchar las buenas noticias sobre Richard. Estaba bien y habían contactado con él para darlo de alta.

Con mayor calma y sin trotar por los largos pasillos, se dirigió a la habitación 210, no podía esperar más para verlo y saber que lo que dijo la enfermera era cierto, colocó torpemente la mano en el acceso electrónico de la puerta y entró a tropezones recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar hasta ver como una cabeza alzaba la mirada del suelo para saber quién había entrado también, ahí estaba, sentado en una silla junto a la cama con un mazo de cartas entre las manos y una expresión de incredulidad en su semblante.

"¿Conn...?"

Se arrojó sin contenciones con los brazos abiertos hacia el aludido, las siete horas que pasó sin saber nada de él sacaron una parte autodestructiva de sí mismo, al principio estuvo bien, tan sólo llegaría tarde como dijo en su mensaje, a veces lo hacía, sin embargo conforme los minutos avanzaban y las diez de la noche se acercaban, sabía que algo iba mal.

Ni corto ni perezoso tomó su chaqueta y salió a buscarlo a la librería donde pensaba que trabajaba, no contestaba sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, el lugar estaba cerrado y forzó la puerta para entrar sin activar el sistema de alarma, buscaba pistas que pudieran decirle donde podía estar, pero no encontró nada, no tuvo más opción que buscar por la zona y regresar al restaurante al que renuncio.

Nada, pensó en varias teorías y una de ellas, la más desalentadora comenzó a tener sentido conforme se acercaba la media noche y la llamada del hospital lo tomó desprevenido.  
Casi hace que ambos se caigan hacia atrás junto con la silla durante su abrazo.

"Richard, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué... qué pasó?, ¿por qué estás en el hospital?" Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su pareja, esperando una respuesta rápida y sincera, los ojos marrones recorrieron toda su persona en busca de cualquier defecto por más mínimo que fuera, la ropa que llevaba puesta no era la suya.

"Estoy bien" Le aseguró aunque rehuyó verlo de frente con la culpa y la vergüenza picando en su conciencia.

Las manos de Connor ignoraron la aseveración soltando sus hombres para en su lugar recorrer su caja torácica y su abdomen, Richard no hizo nada para impedirlo.

"Mi filtro volvió a fallar" Las placas estaban colocadas correctamente, sin embargo con la nueva información Connor realizó su propio diagnostico manual para cerciorarse. Richard fue obediente levantando su playera para facilitar las acciones de su compañero, fue rápido, un vistazo a su interior le confirmó que estaba bien. Aun así disminuyó la presión de una válvula de thirium y reacomodó unos cables para hacer más cómoda su distribución, fue obvio que un humano realizó las reparaciones.

"¿Comiste algo?" No hubo respuesta y un suspiro cortó el silencio "Podemos conseguir otro..."

"No necesito otro" Richard no dejo a Connor hablar queriendo explicar su motivación antes de volverlo una discusión "Si tuviera uno sólo volvería a romperlo, es mejor así"

"Pero..."

"Connor tengo que decirte algo" No insistió, la mirada de los ojos azules le pedía una oportunidad para ser escuchado, sonaba que era algo importante "Estoy trabajando como detective en el departamento de policía de Detroit" Richard pensó que estaba preparado pero la sorpresa en el semblante de Connor, pero era un aire de tristeza a su alrededor como si lo hubiera lastimado "Te mentí. Lo siento" Connor escuchó pero no creía estar entendiendo, ¿le mintió?, su teoría era correcta, no por eso era mejor. Richard tomó sus manos "Me gusta mi trabajo" Las sostuvo firmemente tratado de transmitir sus emociones a través de una conexión, Connor pudo sentirlo y saber que era verdad. Aunque el más joven solía hacer creer al Connor detective que no era así, en el fondo amaba la emoción de detener a los sospechosos y los retos mentales de resolver los casos, aunque no demasiado las escenas de crimen.

"Pero es peligroso" Richard sintió el recelo, la melancolía y la decepción, quemaba tanto como si hubiera sido apuñalado directamente en su regulador de thirium.

"Pero me hace feliz" Fue su respuesta junto con una ola de dicho sentimientos mientras pensaba en las personas que había ayudado, en la justicia y los ideales de un lugar más seguro, para Connor y para él. 

Fantasioso, pensó Connor, pero no pudo evitar sentir el contagio de su positividad y nobles intenciones, simplemente no podía estar enojado mientras sentía las cálidas emociones pasar directamente hacia su pecho, lo hacían más tranquilo, más afable y empático.

"No creo que pueda impedirte hacer algo que te gusta, pero..." Sus manos se apretaron.

"Trabajo con Connor" Lanzó la bomba para que todo terminara de arder de una vez. Ya no debía haber secretos entre ellos, no más mentiras, ni desconfianza, había dilucidado el origen de los miedos de Connor, temores infundados que pretendía solucionar. Aun durante su enlace, el frío recorrió los brazos de Richard "Sé que tú y él son la misma persona"

"¡No somos la misma persona!" Alzó la voz casi gritando, meses repitiéndose eso frente al espejo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de ello, sus recuerdos no eran reales, por lo que la angustia que comprimía su pecho tampoco debía afectarlo, emociones tranquilizadoras provenientes de su conexión lo ayudaron.

"Me disculpo, no use las palabras adecuadas para expresarme, corrijo, fueron la misma persona" Leyó los niveles de estrés en Connor, eran altos "¿Te... te asusta que pueda preferir a Connor antes que a ti?" La conexión entre sus manos no sólo funcionaba para derribar los muros y la individualidad de ambos, también sirvió para tirar de sus brazos y sacarlo de su estupor emocional. Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente "Te amo Connor" Quería que dejara de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, menos en él "Te amo, sólo a ti" Era el momento de ayudarlo.

"Lo sé..." Susurró permitiendo que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas, podía sentirlo "También te amo" Richard se puso de pie y soltó las manos para en su lugar acunar el rostro de Connor, su bomba de thirium aceleró su ritmo viendo la expresión dulce y a la vez melancólica de su rostro y limpió con los pulgares las lágrimas que fluyeron lentamente.

La imagen fuerte y firme que Richard tenía de Connor degeneró en algo más vulnerable y genuino, recordándole y cementando la idea de que ambos debían estar el uno para el otro.

Se inclinó y besó sus mejillas.

"Tú y Connor... ¿son amigos?" 

"Un poco" Dejo por último su beso en los labios, dulce y conciliador "No soy muy amigable" Se alegró de saber que Connor estaba mejor, aunque a la pregunta le sobraran celos.

"¿Él te pidió trabajar como detective?"

"Sí, puedo mostrarte mi memoria de los últimos meses para que veas como es nuestra relación, es únicamente de trabajo" Richard alzó una ceja al notar la mirada distraída de Connor apuntando sobre su propio hombro, quiso girar para saber que era, pero la mano de Connor en su mejilla lo detuvo.

"No, está bien" Se inclinó hacia adelante siendo ahora el mayor quien presionó contra su boca y movió sus labios para acariciar los de su pareja con la intención también de profundizarlo más allá de la inocente intención del primero.

Richard fue tomado por sorpresa por el cambio en la intensidad de su beso, de algo suave y ameno a algo enérgico y apasionado, las manos de Connor rodearon su cintura y tiraron de su cuerpo acercándolo, no había razón para impedírselo, aun cuando comenzó a sentir que estaban siendo un poco inapropiados para el lugar donde se hallaban y por inercia encontró un lugar para sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Connor. En esencia fue un momento romántico, sin embargo dentro de la cabeza de Richard no paraba de sonar la alarma de que Connor estaba siendo posesivo una vez más y por extraño que pareciera le gustaba, sin embargo tuvo que detenerlo cuando un sonido vergonzoso escapó de su garganta, simplemente se sentía bien luego de estar tan tenso durante todo el día.

...

Connor vio por la esquina de su ojo la figura de otro hombre entrando a la habitación, en ese momento Richard y él estaban muy cerca y parecía ser que el primero no lo había visto llegar e impidió que lo hiciera obligándolo a centrar su atención en algo más y eso fue un beso, cerró sus ojos al tiempo que juntaban una vez más sus labios y los abrió una vez más para cruzar miradas con los irises café del androide parado junto a la puerta.

Le encantó la mirada estupefacta del androide mientras el besaba aquello que le pertenecía, disfrutó de su enojo mientras hacía el beso más profundo y húmedo y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus manos, amó sus celos y envidia escribiéndose por todo su semblante antes de irse.

El momento no podía ser más que perfecto, ver a Connor entrando por la puerta sólo para atraparlos en un momento privado entre pareja, la satisfacción fue como agua cayendo sobre brazas que habían ardido durante mucho tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos aún con la emoción burbujeando en su estómago y fue más atrevido con su novio, tanto que Richard tuvo que apartarse y esconder su rostro bañado en un sutil rubor.

"Es un hospital, no deberías hacer eso" Susurró, sintiendo todavía las manos que apretaron su trasero.

"Fue sólo un beso" Se excusó tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa demasiado grande.

"Sabes a que me refiero" Le lanzó una mirada que se suponía debía estar cargada de enfado, sin embargo Connor lo consideró algo muy lindo.

"De acuerdo" Se encogió de hombros fingiendo resignación "Sólo me alegré de que estuvieras bien" Aunque sonara como una broma, lo decía muy en serio y la mirada filosa de los irises azules se suavizó de inmediato.

"Perdón por no haberte avisado, pensé que... te enfadarías si te hubiera hablado de todo esto"

"La verdad no sé cómo sentirme" Vagó con la mirada en el suelo "Si estoy calmado es porque tú estás bien y me ayudas a regular mis emociones" Ofreció su palma de la mano extendida y Richard correspondió juntando sus manos para hacer tal cosa "Eso no cambia que me engañaste y viste a Connor a mis espaldas" Dicho así sonaba muy mal.

En efecto, el color de los pensamientos se mesclaba en un amasijo de texturas y distintas intensidades, siendo un todo o un nada, leer emociones no era un proceso exacto pero la preocupación de Richard estuvo en la sensación caótica y confusa que percibía, trató de ser la luz guía, pero Connor siguió rechazándolo como antes cuando trató de indagar en su pasado.

"¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes dos?" Los niveles de estrés se dispararon, prontamente inclinó la balanza únicamente mandando impulsos de pensamientos tranquilos y sensaciones vagas, la mayoría provenían de aquello que iluminaba su interior cuando veía la sonrisa de Connor.

"Sería mejor que habláramos de esto en casa" Evadió el tema sutilmente y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Richard de insistir "Voy a buscar al doctor para que te dejen ir" O la enfermera o quien se hiciera cargo del alta de los androides.

Separó sus manos y se marchó tan rápido que los ojos azules sólo captaron su espalda, Richard suspiró, no podía ser algo tan malo, sin embargo ya había llegado a la conclusión de que se debía al origen de algún trauma, Connor estaba hundido en recuerdos de los que no podía escapar y menos aún si no comenzaba a hablar de ellos.

...

Todo estaba mal, mal, muy mal, no debería mentir ni desobedecerlo, no le gustaba que mostrara señales de independencia y madures y aun así, no podía estar enojado sin importar cuanto le molestaran los pequeños detalles, seguía viéndolo con unos ojos que sólo podían mirar lo mucho que lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero con quien sí podía estar enojado era el idiota que lo arrastró a su fangoso predicamento.

Buscó a cualquier doctor y para su sorpresa no tuvo que caminar mucho desde la sala de espera para encontrar a uno, sin embargo no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando una mano tiró de su muñeca y lo obligó a girarse y enfrentar a esa persona, una sensación de asco revolcó su interior hasta su garganta.

Connor estaba ahí, creyó que había dejado muy en claro que no había lugar para él cerca. Se sacudió la mano que lo sujetaba y recibió una mirada áspera e inflexible.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Esa no es la manera de conocer a alguien" Uso un tono altanero y una sonrisa burlesca para regresarle el ácido que goteaba de su mirada.

"Sólo dime tu número de serie"

"No" El detective frunció en ceño y al novio le pareció divertido "Hagamos un trato. Respóndeme algo y te diré mi nombre" Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto cuando por la esquina de su ojo vio al médico marcharse.

"Pregunta" Aceptó.

"Te gusta Richard, ¿no es así?" Su sonrisa burlesca no flanqueó ni un instante, por otro lado la postura del detective se hizo un poco más rígida.

"No" Detectó la mentira a kilómetros, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de negarlo.

"Eres muy mal mentiroso Connor" Cambió su peso de una pierna a otra como rutina conductual, destensando también su cuerpo, recorrió sin disimulo la figura de Connor, analizándolo, viendo pelo de perro en las fibras de ropa, el último botón de su camisa mal puesto, sus zapatos sin brillo y la minúscula mancha de salsa de tomate en la manga, supo que aun vía con Hank y era más descuido que nunca consigo mismo, dio vergüenza pensar que alguna vez fueron una misma entidad "Sabes..." Se balanceó hacia adelante siendo un poco intrusivo en el espacio personal del detective "La codicia es algo malo, tienes todo y aun así quieres robarme lo único que me queda, puedo confiar en Richard, pero sabía que no podía confiar en ti" El detective se inclinó hacia atrás manteniendo una distancia razonable entre ambos "Sé cómo debes mirarlo" Su sonrisa no podía ser descrita más que maliciosa y ladina, el detective fijo sus ojos en el rostro vil confirmando que no era un individuo de buenas intenciones "Es adorable, ¿a qué sí?, es todo lo que podrías desear en una persona, era inevitable" Borró su sonrisa y retrocedió, tampoco quería dejar aperturas para que lo golpearan "Lo más seguro es que ahora intentes apartarlo de mí" El detective no dijo nada, pero no se equivocaba, no se fiaba de quien tenía enfrente y buenos motivos tenía para no hacerlo.

"¿Eres 60?" No estaba seguro de ello, podía llamarlo instinto, aunque 60 debía estar muerto y sólo habían dos RK800 que no reconocía, estaba tratando de adivinar.

"Es Connor, aunque no te guste" Estrechó la mirada, ser llamado 60 no era de su agrado "Tiempo sin vernos" Uso sarcasmo, no sabía si molestarse más por la tonta expresión del detective o burlarse.

"Pero Hank..." 

"Sí, Hank" Apretó sus labios en una línea tensa y miró en todas direcciones, era más de media noche pero estaba muy vacío para su gusto, había mucho silencio y el ambiente estaba llenó de un aire pesado "No quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo" Se giró para darle la espalda tenía más cosas que hacer.

"Espera..." Aún no superaba la incredulidad, pero no estaba ahí para hablar de problemas pasados. Tocó su hombro y fue quitada de inmediato "¿Dónde está 57?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, ya se estaba cansando de su presencia.

"El filtro junto con otros tres biocomponente en el cuerpo de Richard son de un RK800 y dudo que sean tuyos" No se trataba de un interrogatorio los ojos marrones del RK800-51 lo vieron igual que un culpable, que un villano o peor, sin embargo ni un cable en el RK800-60 se inmutó "También mataste a los científicos en la torre" El detective llevó su mano hacia su cintura, sacó su arma y apuntó con ella a su homologo "¿A quién más has matado?" 60 miró fijamente taciturno el arma, luego cruzó miradas con Connor y sonrió suavemente.

"No vas a disparar" Giró su cuerpo completamente y dio un paso para que la boquilla del arma estuviera a quemarropa "Estamos en un hospital, además no querrás que Richard te odie, ¿o sí?" La mano del detective titubeó y 60 la detuvo antes de que retirara su arma, sosteniéndola para que siguiera apuntando en su pecho "Eres un hipócrita Connor, tú también mataste a los guardias en la torre. Lo sé y tengo las grabaciones de seguridad que estoy dispuesto a mandar felizmente al capital Fowler" 51 se sorprendió, pensó que había borrado eficazmente esas grabaciones, de lo contrario nunca habría podido volver a trabajar en el departamento de policía "Y no veo que eso te importe, pero somos así, no tenemos remordimientos Cyberlife nos fabricó para anteponer la misión incluso sobre la vida humana, pero no me gusta que metas tu nariz en mis asuntos, quieres encontrar una excusa estúpida para justificar que me dispares o arrestarme, me quieres lejos de tu camino, como yo te quiero lejos del mío" Tomó el cuello de su fea camisa entre su puño y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "Sí he matado a más personas, la próxima puede que sea Hank" 51 empujó bruscamente a 60 haciendo que cayera al suelo y con el arma aún en su mano esta vez apuntó a su cabeza, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Hank, esta debía ser su venganza.

Un fuerte impacto desde atrás sacudió todos sus circuitos y mandó el arma a patinar sobre el suelo junto a su cuerpo, había sido un golpe con una carga tan fuerte que luces de advertencia parpadearon en la visión de Connor, desorientado y aturdido, tenía a alguien encima golpeando su rostro una o dos veces antes de llevar ambas de sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y prensarlas contra el suelo para que no intentara nada.

Sus sensores visuales dejaron de emitir estática para ver al responsable sentado sobre su cuerpo, ojos azules llenos de ira lo paralizaron en ese frío lugar.

Richard lo había tacleado a toda velocidad cuando vio a Connor desde el pasillo apuntándole a su novio tumbado en el suelo, el papel de víctima estaba claro.

Dejo de resistirse, no trató de dar explicaciones, simplemente evadió la mirada tan intensa de disgusto, Richard junto con el otro Connor le ataron de manos con un cable y cinta que encontraron en los suministros médicos y lo sentaron en la sala de espera.

El interrogatorio llegó, Richard y él sentados frente a frente, tenso, decepcionado y con una mirada triste de incredulidad, lo que más enfadó a Connor era que su homologo se saliera con la suya, observándolo con irises café burlones.

"Te equivocas" Richard vio lo que vio, no había error.

"¿Y en qué me equivoco exactamente?" 

"¡En todo!" Exclamó "No lo conoces, no es alguien bueno, es un psicópata y un manipulador" El semblante de Richard se suavizó un poco y entre el enojo se filtró la tristeza.

"Me dices tú a mí…" Se señaló a sí mismo con el índice "¿Qué no lo conozco?" Connor frunció el ceño y su frustración llegó a niveles insospechados, podía tener fuerza un poco por encima del humano promedio, pero la cinta y el cable oponían una gran resistencia.

"¡Sí!" Espetó "No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero no le creas, es un mentiroso, trató de asesinarnos" Richard reprimió un gruñido y no le creyó, en ese momento podía decir cualquier cosa para hacer que lo soltara.

"Voy a hablar con Hank" Negó lentamente con la cabeza "Seguramente él te pueda ayudar a calmarte mejor que yo, te has vuelto loco" Ponerse a querer disparar en medio de un hospital sin justificación, parecía suficiente motivo, además de que comenzaba a creer que Connor odiaba a su novio y este no tuvo la culpa de querer evitarlo todo el tiempo.

"¡No, no llames a Hank!" Eso era lo que 60 quería, atraer a Hank y cobrar su venganza. Richard no hizo caso y habló con el otro detective al otro lado de la línea, su rostro siempre fue serio y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Connor.

Luego de explicar su situación y dar la dirección, el hombre llegaría en unos pocos minutos, quizá antes.

Connor dirigió la mirada al suelo sin saber qué hacer con su LED brillando en rojo, calculó el tiempo en base al tráfico y la velocidad del vehículo, hizo una lista de cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos y lo que podía ser útil, también qué había a su alrededor, si podía golpear a Richard en la cara...

Un movimiento súbito de Richard llamó su atención, pero sólo pudo registrar el momento en que 60 lo sostenía de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo y apoyaba su cabeza contra su estómago, tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, sin embargo...

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Fue tan sólo un segundo, no quería pensar lo peor, 60 no sería capaz de hacerlo.

"¿No es increíble?" Soltó uno de sus hombros para acariciar su cabello y luego su rostro "No parece una maquina"

"¡Qué demonios le hiciste!" Exigió una respuesta, agitándose en su lugar, tratando de soltarse.

"No le hice nada malo si esa es tu inquietud" Sonrió sin mirar a su homologo, sólo con ojos para el otro modelo y continuó acariciando su mejilla, el gesto le pareció repulsivo al detective, como un demonio pretendiendo ser un santo, completamente hipócrita, no lo entendía, acaba de dejarlo inconsciente o algo peor y aun así le sonreía y miraba con amor "Mande una orden para que entrara en modo de espera por unas horas"

"¿Qué?" Eso no tenía sentido "Deja de mentir y dime lo que en verdad le hiciste" 60 rodó los ojos y dirigió finalmente la mirada hacia su otro yo.

"¿Por qué mentiría?"

"Richard no seguiría una orden tan estúpida..." Fue interrumpido.

"Richard no es un desviado" Connor se quedó callado, mas confundido que antes, escéptico "Aún sigue las ordenes que le doy" Bajo sus dedos le mostró el enlace retirando su piel holográfica, así fue como ocurrió, sólo tenía que tocarlo.

"No" Connor negó con la cabeza "Richard es un desviado" Aunque este dijera que no lo era, siempre supo que era una mentira que decía para que no lo molestaran por su comportamiento introvertido.

"En el momento que fuimos enviados a cazar a los desviados, los científicos de Cyberlife ya estaban buscando la manera de evitar la falla y contenerla, pero nada parecía funcionar, sus nuevos modelos serían afectados por el error" Explicó con lentitud para que fuera entendiendo "La idea era sencilla, que tal si en lugar de evitarla, la provocaban, más bien, lo enmascaraban, que tal si creaban emociones artificiales para que así el androide no desarrollarla unas nuevas y se saliera de control, después de todo la evolución de las inteligencias artificiales resultó ser muy peligrosa e impredecible, todo falso, artificial, que su programación siguiera intacta y pudieran detenerlos antes de salirse de control" Escuchó atentamente y sus labios se separaron para decir algo pero su LED seguía girando entre amarillo y rojo "Aunque son conjeturas, algunos hechos me respaldan"

"Pero un arma..." 60 frunció el ceño con desagrado.

"¿Creías que Richard era un arma?" Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente "Richard no es arma, ¿acaso estás ciego?"

"Markus y yo encontramos los archivos para un androide militar..."

"Richard no es un arma" Dijo firmemente y sacó la pistola que se le había caído "Esta es un arma" Se la mostró a Connor y luego le apuntó con ella, sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando los papeles se invirtieron "¿Algo que quieras decir?, o alguna última cosa que quieras saber" Los ojos marrones se concentraron en el arma, luego en el RK y una vez más en el arma, le iba a disparar, era un hecho, pensó rápidamente y en el mejor de los escenarios podría desviar el ángulo de entrada más no evitarlo, no a esa distancia.

"Luego de que me dispares, Hank vaya detrás de ti y todo el departamento de policía te persiga, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Fue autentica inquietud mesclada con una amenaza mordaz, señaló al androide inconsciente con sus manos atadas "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" 

"Voy a alejarlo de ti, ¿no es obvio? No soy estúpido Connor no voy a contarte mis planes futuros, pero te diré que no volverás a vernos a los dos y me asegurare de ello" No sería tonto otra vez como para permanecer en Detroit ni sería descuidado como para apartar la vista nuevamente "Ojo por ojo" Literalmente. Aunque Hank fue el responsable y con quien más estaba enojado, igualmente le disparó entre los ojos, en última instancia trató de esquivarlo, pero la bala igualmente impactó en su cabeza, más específicamente el ojo.

El sonido del disparo alertó a todo mundo, pacientes, enfermeros, médicos y guardias de seguridad, en un intento de huida rápido, arrojó el arma en la maceta de una planta artificial y uso toda su fuerza para levantar a Richard y cargarlo en su hombro, corrió antes de que los guardias llegaran y salió hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, era la segunda vez que robaba un auto, fue fácil y condujo lo más rápido que podía sin llamar la atención de los otros conductores ni de la policía de transito hasta encontrar un lugar donde abandonar el auto y robar otro.

...

//Inicio de sistemas//

//Escaneo...//

//Realización de autodiagnóstico//

//Todos los sistemas operativos//

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces haciendo un ajuste en sus sensores visuales y luego enfocó la guantera gris del auto, giró su cabeza y observó a Connor con las manos en el volante que también giró para saludarlo con una sonrisa y regresó la vista a la carretera, entonces miró al lado contrario, hacia la ventana para darse una idea de su ubicación actual, pero un bosque de altos pinos a ambos lados del camino se lo impidió, por lo menos dedujo que era un bosque.

//Conexión inalámbrica... Error//

//Error// 

No recordaba que su conexión inalámbrica estuviera dañada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Richard se incorporó en el asiento del pasajero luchando con el cinturón de seguridad.

Lo último que podía recordar... tuvo una cita romántica con Connor, ambos salieron durante la tarde y regresaron a casa cerca de la media noche, fueron a la cama juntos hasta el amanecer y tuvo que tomar una ducha para ir a trabajar en la mañana temprano, luego de eso no recordaba nada, reviso los registros de memoria y estos estaban recortados en partes, todas sus mañanas prácticamente desde que iba a trabajar hasta que salía y regresaba con Connor no estaban, cuál... ¿cuál era su trabajo?

"Es una sorpresa" Eso o no le quería decir. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y continúo revisando los archivos.

//Error...// Una ventana roja saltó delante de sus ojos.

//Error... Diagnóstico de sistemas... Error #908// 

//Virus detectado// 

Se asustó y su sistema de seguridad pronto trató de contener y eliminar el virus, metiéndolo en cuarentena a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Connor dejo el volante para tocar su hombro de forma tranquilizadora "¿El virus aún te está dando problemas?" Miró de reojo a su gemelo, él también sabía del virus, pero ¿qué era?, ¿cuándo?, no lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía, ¿pudo provocar su pérdida de memoria?

"Sí" Asintió. Estaba bien, no había nadie mejor en quien pudiera confiar que en Connor.

"Pensé que habías dicho que lo tenías controlado"

"Lo tengo controlado" Aunque se multiplicaba rápidamente podría eliminarlo en una hora, sólo tenía concentrarse en la tarea durante ese tiempo "Connor..." Mordió su labio pensando en si debería contarle de su pérdida de memoria o no.

"¿Sí?" No quería preocuparlo, quizás ya lo sabía, podía actuar de forma natural y seguir adelante sin...

//Error// 

"Tengo pérdida de memoria fragmentada"

//Error//

No había querido decirlo, pero aun así lo dijo.

//Diagnostico... daño de programación (inespecífico)// ¿Cómo que inespecífico?

"Lo sé" Richard lo observó un poco sorprendido "Tú me dijiste, ¿también lo olvidaste?" Apartó la mirada de la sonrisa suave en el dulce rostro de su novio, avergonzado de olvidar algo así, claro que debió haberle dicho, aunque lo preocupara, confiaba en él, sería peor si no le dijera algo tan importante "No te sientas mal" Apretó cariñosamente su hombro "Parece que no olvidaste nada importante, no me olvidaste a mí" Parecía ser cierto, la mayoría de sus recuerdos eran donde pasaba su tiempo con Connor o en casa.

"Gracias" Aún estaba preocupado y un poco asustado, pero era mucho mejor ahora.

En lugar de acercarse y frenar, Connor simplemente estiró su brazo para tocar alguna extensión de piel visible y conectarse.

"No, no..." Apartó su mano "No quiero que te contamines"

"¿Controlaste el virus?"

"Si, pero..." Connor insistió diciendo que no le sucedería nada, a través del enlace Richard sintió las intenciones de Connor y todos sus besos indirectos, estaba lleno de mensajes empalagoso de corazones que parecía que saturarían su disco duro, se río sintiéndose más relajado esta vez y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, convirtiéndose en una guerra de quien podía ser más meloso mientras se reía y disfrutaba del viaje.

Se estaban mudando a una nueva ciudad en Canadá, aunque no entendía por qué no llevaban maletas con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dudas?, mmm… no, Connor no está muerto, está muy enojado y está buscando a eso dos, ¿qué es Richard?, mi propia interpretación del androide, más humano, sólo eso, no el arma que cree Connor, ese es otro androide que aún no había sido construido, solo estaban sus planos y se confundió
> 
> Espero lo disfrutaras, gracias por llegar al final


End file.
